Aunque no lo creas,te quiero
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Los hermanos a veces pelean,pero hay otros que simplemente no se soportan. Rin y Len no se soportan,pero encuentran varios sentimientos después de un acontecimiento. Aceptas entrar a leer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta es una historia que decidí hacer,espero les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.**

* * *

Un chico rubio estaba tranquilamente en su cuarto escuchando música sentado en la silla giratoria de su escritorio mientras jugaba video juegos;había una gran paz en ese cuarto hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Que rayos le hiciste a mi blusa?!-preguntó furiosa una chica rubia,entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación,con una blusa blanca en la mano, llegó directamente con el chico y volteó su silla hacia ella.

-Primero,toca antes de entrar,escandalosa-la chica solo bufó molesta-segundo,porque crees que yo le hice algo a tu blusa?! eres la única que usa tu ropa y te recuerdo que soy un CHICO!

-Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para molestarme,incluyendo estropear mi ropa!-la chica le tiró la blusa en las piernas-Vas a tener que comprarme otra igualita.

-Y si no quiero que?!-preguntó levantándose de la silla.

-No es si quieres o no,lo vas a hacer!-y justo con eso empezaron otra pelea más. En cambio en la sala estaban dos adultos oyendo toda la pelea de los rubios.

-León,se están peleando otra vez-dijo una rubia,haciendo una pausa para escuchar la pelea;cosas como "Suéltame,Rin!" o cosas como "Len,me estás lastimando!" se escuchaban aun que la casa sea grande.

-Déjalos,es normal-contestó el señor de nombre León-Lily,pelean porque están aburridos.

-Yo no diría eso-contestó la señora,acercándose a el-se odian desde que se conocen...

**Flash back**

-Rin,te tengo que presentar a alguien-dijo Lily que sostenía la mano de su hija de 8 años-el es León Kagamine-La vista del señor se posó en la pequeña que traía un vestido blanco con una cinta dorada,cintas doradas de tirantes,de abajo tenía una tela gruesa y arriba una mas fina algo transparente unos pequeños zapatos blancos y su cabello hasta los hombros ondulado.

-Hola,Rin,es un gusto-dijo el señor,palpando la cabeza de la niña.

-Hola,señor León-la niña hizo una pequeña reverencia y una dulce sonrisa-el gusto es mío.

-sin duda una niña encantadora-dijo León sonriendo-mira,el es mi hijo,Len Kagamine-salió un niño rubio con el pelo agarrado en una coleta,pantalones negros de traje,una camisa blanca,un chaleco negro,una corbata del mismo color y zapatos negros.

-Hola,Rin-Chan-Len tomó la mano de la niña y la besó delicadamente-es un placer.

-El placer es mío-dijo Rin con su sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

-Niños,vayan a jugar al jardín,si?-los niños se fueron sonrientes,ya que había una fiesta en casa del señor Kagamine,por un negocio bien concluido.

-Quieres jugar a algo?-preguntó el chico,volteando a ver a Rin.

-Claro!-contestó la chica muy sonriente-jugamos a las escondidas?

-Si,tu cuentas y yo me escondo!-contestó el chico feliz;Rin rió levemente.

-No no no-dijo la chica-tu cuentas y yo me escondo-el chico cambió su cara.

-Es mi casa.

-Yo soy la invitada.

-Pero no puedes mandarme!

-Soy una niña,tengo derechos!-le jaló levemente el cabello al chico.

-Oye,eso dolió!-y se lo devolvió...en pocas palabras estaban peléandose. Pero no duro mucho hasta que la mamá de Rin les llamó para que se acercaran.

-Niños,tenemos una noticia que darles-dijo León sonriendo,y los niños los vieron con cara de duda-Vamos a casarnos!-sin duda la peor noticia para Rin y Len...

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Esos dos jamas se llevaron bien-dijo Lily-me dijiste que era por la noticia de la boda,cuando tenían trece dijiste que era porque querían atención,Ya tienen dieciséis y siguen comportándose así!-de pronto oyen como Rin venía bajando las escaleras rápidamente y Len siguiéndola.

-Mamá,Estropeó mi blusa!

-Tu me jalaste el cabello!-dijo Len enojado,viendo a Rin-estamos a mano.

-No lo estamos!

-Porque siempre tienes que ponerme los nervios de punta?!-y una vez más ese enojo entre ese par de hermanastros. Curiosamente,ellos cumplen años el 27 de diciembre,mas no comparten la misma sangre,algo muy raro también es que se parecían.

-Basta los dos!-gritó León-se están comportándose como niños pequeños-ellos solo dijeron "El empezó! " y "Ella empezó!" al mismo tiempo.

-Saben que? yo ya tengo la solución-dijo Lily sonriendo-Rin,te vas a estudiar a París con la tía Meiko-un "Já!" de parte de Len se hizo presente.

-Pero porque yo me tengo que ir y el no?!-preguntó enojada.

-Rinny,te vas a distraer,estudiarás y conocerás París-le dijo Lily tomándola de las manos-será muy divertido.

-Si,Rin,será divertido!-contestó Len burlonamente.

-Tu no te metas!-dijo Rin,dirigiéndole una mirada asesina y volvió a ver a su madre con cara de súplica-por favor!

-Lo siento,pero ya compré el boleto-dijo Lily,palpando la cabeza de su hija-prepara tus maletas que te vas mañana-y después de eso,León y Lily salieron de la habitación y Rin se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-Vamos,te vas a divertir-dijo Len burlonamente-con algo de suerte,ya no vuelves-Len se fue a su habitación y Rin se tuvo que ir a la suya a preparar su equipaje.

* * *

_-Pasajeros con destino a París,Francia, favor se abordar el avión,Gracias-_Era hora de que Rin partiera,con sus dos maletas en mano.

-Que te diviertas en París-dijo Lily abrazándola-te vamos a extrañar.

-Lo creo de ti y de León,de Len no-León la abrazó y la soltó.

-Cuidate mucho,Rin-le dijo León sonriendo-Len,despídete de tu hermana-Len se acercó vacilante a Rin.

-Adiós-dijo fríamente.

-Adiós-contestó Rin de la misma manera.

-Buen intento-dijo Lily,tomando a Len de los hombros-adiós,Rin,nos veremos el día de acción de gracias-Rin se subió al avión y el vuelo partió camino a París.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Rin se fue,era octubre y todo en la mansión estaba normal...casi. Por alguna extraña razón,Len se empezó a ver algo apagado 2 semanas después de que Rin se había ido,todos creían que era por la escuela y eso,pero no,Len extrañaba a Rin! nadie lo sabía mas que él,hasta él intentaba excusarse pero era la verdad;León y Lily varias veces lo molestaban con eso,pero el solo negaba y se iba a su cuarto inmediatamente. Pero esa tarde de octubre,el estaba sentado viendo televisión en la sala,hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Yo contesto!-gritó Midori,la sirvienta de la mansión,que corrió hasta la sala para contestar-Residencia Kagamine,en que puedo servirle?...Señorita Rin!-en cuanto Len escuchó el nombre de Rin corrió hacia Midori y empezó a hacerle señas para que le diera el teléfono-Todo ha estado tranquilo...en serio? que emoción,señorita!-al parecer Midori no entendía las señas de Len-me alegro mucho por usted...no,ninguno de los dos está en casa-Len le dijo en voz baja que le diera el teléfono-sabe que? hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted...se lo voy a pasar!...está bien,usted también cuidese-Midori le dio el teléfono a Len con una sonrisa,Len se iba a poner a hablar con Rin,pero...

-Midori,podrías dejarme a solas?-Midori asintió y salió de la habitación-Rin,estás ahí?

-Len!-dijo Rin enérgicamente-como estás?

-Yo te quería preguntar eso-contestó Len sonriendo-pues estoy bien,gracias por preguntar,tu como estás?

-Bien,gracias-del otro lado del teléfono Rin se acomodó el flequillo-la verdad es que París es increíble.

-Que bueno que te guste-contestó Len-y cuando piensas venir?

-En noviembre,para el día de acción de gracias-contestó Rin.

-Oh,y que has hecho por allá?-Len se sentó,en el sillón tomando una foto de el y Rin que les habían obligado a tomar en la boda de sus padres.

-No mucho,pero...me da vergüenza decírtelo.

-Vamos,dime-Rin suspiró.

-Conocí a un chico en mi colegio-Len frunció el seño sin pensarlo.

-Ah,si? y como es el?

-Pues es una muy buena persona-Len sentía que el aire se le iba.

-Oh,pues bien por ti-dijo Len bajando la cabeza-pero ya no hablemos de eso. Sabes? la tía Luka dio a Luz al bebé,fue niña;tu caballo,Josephine,está muy grande-suspiró-todos te extrañan.

-Yo también los extraño-contestó Rin melancólica,por un segundo Len pensó en decirle que la extrañaba pero no lo hizo-Len,tengo que colgar,puedes decirle a mamá y a León que llamé?

-Claro,yo les digo-Len hizo una pequeña sonrisa,después de 3 meses volvió a escuchar esa voz-adiós,Rin.

-Adiós,Len-y fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar,Len puso el teléfono y se acostó en el sillón.

-Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos como gente decente-se dijo para si mismo,antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**1 mes después**

Lily,León y Len,estaban en el aéropuerto esperando a que cierta personita rubia llegara de París después de tres meses. Estaban en la sala de espera,había una televisión donde se podía ver a la gente que iba llegando por un pasillo,para poder bajar por unos escalones directamente a la sala de espera. Len no quitaba la vista de la pantalla,hasta que divisó a una rubia bajita,que llevaba su maleta con rueditas.

-Ya llegó Rin!-dijo Len ansioso,León y Lily se acercaron levantaron de sus asientos y vieron a Rin bajar las escaleras eléctricas.

-Hola!-dijo Rin sonriente,Lily y León se acercaron y la abrazaron.

-Rin,como estás?!-le preguntó Lily alegremente-no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañamos!-Lily y León la soltaron y lo primero que vio Rin fue a Len sonriente.

-Rin!-Len empezó a correr hacia Rin.

-Len!-Rin también empezó a correr hacia Len,Len la abrazó,levantándola del piso,y Rin correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos!-dijo Len sonriendo-mírate,que te hicieron los franceses?!

-Ellos nada,pero la tía Meiko si!-Len la soltó y la puso en el piso,ambos con una sonrisa. Len se acercó y la abrazó dulcemente,quedando su boca cerca de su oído.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado-le susurro Len en el oído.

-Yo también te extrañé-contestó Rin en susurro,y Lily y León no lo podían creer.

-Oigan,será mejor irnos-dijo León,interrumpiendo el momento. Len tomó la maleta de Rin y le tendió la otra mano a la chica,cosa que ella aceptó.

* * *

-Señorita Rin!-Midori recibió a Rin con una gran sonrisa-es un placer tenerla aquí!

-Me alegra volver a verte-dijo Rin sonriendo,subió su maleta a su cuarto bajó a la sala a conversar.

-París es increíble,la escuela es muy buena y la tía Meiko es muy amable-contó Rin con una sonrisa.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro,Rin-dijo lily-todo está mas tranquilo,ya no pelean.

-Porque no los tenemos mucho tiempo juntos jeje-se rió León. En la noche,todos estaban cambiados,y ya estaban listos para cenar;cenaron tranquilamente,rieron,y como Midori era algo así como de la familia,la sentaron a comer con ellos.

-Bueno,espero no les moleste,pero me retiro-dijo Rin levantándose de la mesa-como siempre,la comida estuvo deliciosa,mamá.

-No te preocupes hija-limpiaron la cocina y Rin se fue a su cuarto.

-Espero que duermas bien-dijo Len,antes de que rin entrara a su cuarto.

-Gracias-contestó Rin-buenas noches.

-Espera!-Len la tomó de la mano,impidiéndole irse-quiero que duermas conmigo-lo había dicho en serio? dormir con el?

-Porque quieres eso?-preguntó curiosa Rin.

-Porque te extrañé-dijo Len sonriendo dulcemente-di que si.

Rin suspiró-está bien-ambos se fueron al cuarto de Len y se durmieron abrazados.

* * *

En la mañana algo pasó que otra vez se estaban peleando.

-Vez? vengo de visita y tu peleas conmigo!-gritó Rin levantándose de la cama.

-Pues es que simplemente eres insoportable!-gritó Len-me tienes harto,con un solo día eres capaz de exasperar a alguien!

-Ah,si?! pues no te preocupes,me voy a París hoy mismo!-Rin salió del cuarto asotando la puerta,se baño,cambió y llamó un taxi.

-Rin,que pasa?!-preguntó Lily,alcanzándola.

-Me largo,si solo querían que viniera para entretener a Len,me voy!-Rin suspiró y se calmó un poco-mamá,vengo y lo único que gano son gritos de parte de Len-Len estaba escuchando todo desde adentro de la casa-trato de llevarme bien con él,pero es imposible-lágrimas salían de los ojos de Rin y Len se sintió culpable.

-pero vendrás en navidad,verdad? estarás aquí en esa época del año,no?-preguntó desesperada mente Lily.

-No lo sé-respondió Rin encogiéndose de hombros-te quiero,mamá-y fue lo último que dijo antes de subir al taxi,Len salió con la cabeza baja y puso la mano en el hombro de Lily.

-Todo está bien?-preguntó en voz baja,Lily,levantó la cabeza,ella ya estaba llorando.

-No lo sé-fue lo único que dijo Lily antes de entrar a la casa.

* * *

En la noche todos estaban sentados en la mesa con un silencio incómodo,nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-Lily,me pasas la ensalada?-preguntó Len en un tono bajo,Lily solo se quedó jugando con su comida-Lily?

Lily,levantó la cabeza y se le quedó viendo a Len-Porque?-le preguntó Lily como si Len supiera de que hablaba.

-Porque que?-cuestionó Len.

-Porque se tuvo que ir?-preguntó,mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla-sabes que puede que no venga en navidad? sabes que ella en estos momentos puede que nos odie? hm? sabías eso?-Len bajó la cabeza.

-No era mi intención-dijo Len con la voz quebradiza-hasta yo siento que la casa no tiene sentido sin ella.

-No mientas-Lily lo encaró-eres el que mas feliz está porque Rin se fue! que no era eso lo que querías desde un principio?-Lily se levantó de la mesa,estaba furiosa-SI USTEDES SE LLEVARAN BIEN,ELLA ESTARÍA AQUÍ!-Lily sintió un horrible dolor en su brazo izquierdo y un terrible mareo.

-Lily,estás bien?-le preguntó León,que se levantó a ayudar a Lily.

-León,se me va el aire-Lily tenía un problema con su presión desde hace unos años-llévame al hospital,por favor-León y Len la ayudaron a subir al auto y se la llevaron al hospital.

* * *

Llevaban horas ahí,sin saber nada del estado en el que se encontraba Lily.

-Papá,ten tu café-dijo Len,pasándole su café-no han dicho nada?-León iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido por el doctor.

-Familiares de la señora Kagamine?

-Somos nosotros-dijo León levantándose de la silla y acercándose a donde estaba el doctor-como está mi esposa.

El doctor suspiró antes de hablar-Lo siento,no pudimos hacer nada por ella,fue un infarto muy fuerte-León solo negó con la cabeza desesperadamente y Len se tapó la cara con los brazos-la señora Kagamine acaba de fallecer.

-Debe de ser una broma-dijo León,negando con la cabeza.

-Papá,tranquilízate-le pidió Len.

-No puedo-contestó tirándose al sofá donde estaba hace unos momentos sentado.

-Papá,tenemos que decirle a Rin-la voz de Len se oía muy dolida-no podemos ocultarle que su madre acaba de fallecer.

-Len,podrías ir a París y traerla?-le preguntó León con la voz quebrada-no creo poder darle yo la noticia.

Len suspiró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-no te preocupes-hizo una muy pequeña sonrisa triste-yo iré por ella...

* * *

-Gracias-dijo Len amablemente,bajando del taxi. Ya estaba en el edificio donde Rin vivía,la verdad es que era grande,pero no venía a eso,venía a hablar con Rin. Entró al edificio,tenía un aura muy acogedora.

-Disculpe-Len se acercó al portero que estaba leyendo el periódico-Estoy buscando a Rin Kagamine,me podría decir cual es el número de su departamento? soy su hermanastro-hizo una pequeña sonrisa y el portero solo lo vio.

-Excusez? Je ne comprends pas leur langue étrange, vous ne parlez pas français?-Len solo lo vio raro y comprendió:el tipo no hablaba su idioma,y el no sabía francés,la que si había aceptado las clases de francés era Rin. Fue entonces que recordó que llevaba un libro de japonés a francés con él.

-Vamos a ver...ah,si!-se acercó de nuevo al señor-Désolé, je suis à la recherche de Rin Kagamine, je dirais que le numéro de votre département? Je suis votre frère-el portero se acomodó su sombrero y sonrió.

-Oh, Rin Kagamine, la jeune blonde! oui, je sais qui il est, son département est de 312-Len tradujo lo que dijo el señor y sonrió.

-merci beaucoup au revoir!-el señor solo sonrió y Len subió al elevador. Cuando estuvo en el piso correcto,fue directo al departamento de Rin,tocó el timbre y le abrió Rin.

-Que rayos haces aqui?-le preguntó Rin enojada.

-Quiero hablar contigo,no,tengo que hablar contigo-le contestó triste-puedo pasar?

-Ya que-Rin lo dejó entrar y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Y que pasa?-le preguntó Rin fríamente-porque viniste de Tokio hasta acá?

-Porque mamá está mal-dijo Len bajando la cabeza,Rin se sorprendió.

-Len...le dijiste mamá y no Lily como es tu costumbre-Rin estaba sorprendida ya que era verdad;en 8 años jamás le había dicho mamá a Lily,igual que Rin jamás le había dicho papá a León. Pero su cara pasó de sorpresa a preocupación-que le pasa a mi mamá?

-Verás-Len se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo,estaba a punto de llorar-llevamos a mamá al hospital porque le dolía el brazo izquierdo-Rin estaba negando levemente-Rin,le dio un infarto y-Rin supo a donde iba todo esto.

-No,no es cierto-dijo Rin levantándose del sofá-estas mintiendo.

-Rin-Rin comenzó a desesperarse y Len la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola-Rin,escúchame!

-Es que no es cierto!-las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por los ojos de Rin al igual que a Len.

-Mírame!

-No!

-Mírame!-Len la sacudió más hasta que Rin volteó a verlo a los ojos-Falleció-Rin solo hipó y abrazó a Len con fuerza,desahogándose en su hombro;Len también la abrazó y se quedaron ahí llorando.

* * *

En algún momento de la noche,Len llevó a Rin a la cama y se acostó a su lado.

-Como te sientes?-le preguntó Len,con la voz quebrada y los ojos rojos.

-Todavía estoy en shock-respondió la chica.

-Tenemos que ir a Tokio,Rin-le dijo Len viéndola.

-Lo sé-murmuró Rin viendo un punto indefinido de la cama.

* * *

El día estaba hermoso,los pájaros cantaban y no había ni una sola nube...lástima que en una parte de un cementerio,estaba mucha gente reunida,dando el pésame a la familia de la difunta,siendo testigos de ese acontecimiento imposible de borrar. Estaban metiendo el ataúd en ese gran agujero de tres metros de profundidad,Len estaba en una esquina del agujero,viendo lamentablemente como metían lentamente el ataúd en él,levantó la cabeza y vio a Rin en otra esquina, abrazándose a si misma,muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos,Len no aguantó ver eso y caminó hacia donde estaba ella. Rin volteó y vió a Len,Len le extendió los brazos y Rin se refugió en ellos;Len la abrazó por la espalda y ambos llorando vieron como enterraban a la madre de la rubia.

Después de todo el entierro,León,Rin,Len y Midori se fueron a la casa,Rin entró antes que nadie y se sentó en el sofá. Todos se pusieron frente a ella,y León se hincó hasta estar a su altura.

-Rinny,como te sientes?-le preguntó cuidadosamente,intentando no quebrarse;Rin no se movió. Len también se agachó junto con León y Midori había pedido permiso para irse a su cuarto.

-Rinny,a todos nos dolió-dijo Len dulcemente pero triste a la vez,Rin estaba viendo un punto indefinido de la sala y una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Se murió por mi culpa-contestó cerrando los ojos-por mi culpa ella está muerta-León no resistió y la abrazó.

-Eso no es verdad-le dijo al oído-no fue tu culpa.

-Si lo fue-replicó la chica con voz quebradiza-si yo no me hubiera ido así,ella estaría viva.

-Rin,te lo voy a decir una vez más-León tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a verla a los ojos-ella no murió por tu culpa. De acuerdo?

-Está...bien-contestó Rin para después suspirar;siguieron tristes toda la tarde.

* * *

Al día siguiente León estaba con Meiko ambos sentados en el sofá.

-Y tu crees que sea lo mejor?-preguntó León,para después tomar de su café.

-yo creo que si-Meiko puso un momento su café en la mesita que estaba cerca de ella-piénsalo,de todos modos no servirá tenerlos juntos,se la pasan peleando.

-De que están hablando?-preguntó Len,que venía bajando los escalones.

-Len,siéntate por favor-le pidió su padre-tenemos que hablar.

-C-claro-contestó confundido,se acercó y se sentó en el sillón donde estaba su padre y León se sentó a lado de Meiko-de que quieren hablar?

León volteó a ver a Meiko y ella asintió,después volvió a ver a Len-Len,creemos que es lo mejor...Rin se mudará definitivamente con Meiko-Len rió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No-dijo al final-no se la puede llevar,ha convivido mas con nosotros que con ella.

-Pero Len,para que quieres que se quede?-le preguntó Meiko calmadamente-de todas maneras te la pasas peleando con ella.

-Pero es que usted no la conoce bien!-Len se levantó enojado del sofá-creo que estaría mejor aquí que con usted!

-Len,cálmate por favor-le pidió León;Len se volvió a sentar y suspiró.

-No se la puede llevar...es mi hermana-Len dijo eso inconcientemente,por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar que se la llevaran. Meiko suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien-se rindió-Rin se queda aquí.

-Muchas gracias!-Len fue y abrazó a Meiko-no se va a arrepentir!

-Mas te vale!-le dijo Meiko-si me entero que le hiciste algo,me la llevo!

-No se preocupe,va a estar bien aquí.

-Bueno,iré a despedirme de ella-Meiko subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Rin-Hola Rin.

-Hola contestó la chica con poca energía.

-Venía a despedirme-la abrazó fuertemente-si te pasa algo,me llamas.

-Está bien-Rin sonrió levemente y Meiko salió por la puerta;5 segundos después entró Len.

-Rin,quieres cenar?-le preguntó calmadamente.

-No tengo apetito-contestó Rin bajando la cabeza. Len se acercó y la abrazó.

-Lo siento-dijo en su oído-se lo mucho que te duele.

-No tienes idea de cuanto-le contestó Rin llorando,Len solo la apretó mas contra él.

_"No importa lo que pase,no te dejaré ir"..._

* * *

**Esta es una nueva historia,espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo. La platica en francés fue basicamente solo para preguntar el numero del departamento de Rin,Len explicó que era su hermanastro y fue pan comido.**

**Si les gustó y quieren continuación,háganme lo saber en un review,toda crítica es bienvenida.**

**Gracias,dejen reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola personas del planeta! volví con otro capitulo porque ustedes lo pidieron,gracias por leer y hacer que este fic avance,espero les guste este capitulo que se los hago con mucho amor,ok? :)**

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya un mes después de la muerte de Lily,Rin empezaba a asimilarlo,y con el tiempo y la ayuda de Len,iba superándolo;era 24 de diciembre y todos en casa se preparaban para las fiestas navideñas. Definitivamente no sería lo mismo sin Lily,pero sin duda León intentará levantarle aunque sea un poco mas el ánimo a Rin. Rin traía cajas de esferas en las manos,ya que fue a buscarlas al sótano.

-Déjame ayudarte-le dijo Len,quitándole unas cajas de las manos.

-Gracias,pero podía hacerlo yo sola-contestó Rin,sacándole la vuelta a Len;puso las esferas en el piso y se puso a ponerlas en el pino.

-Si las vas a poner,ponlas bien-le dijo Len quitándole la esfera que traía en la mano.

-Quien eres tu para decirme como decorar el pino?-preguntó Rin con cara de pocos amigos.

-La misma persona que te dirá como decorar el pino porque si lo decoras tu sola...sería un grave,GRAVE error-Len la empujó levemente y se puso a decorar el pino-porque no vas a hacer galletas o algo así? que salga tu espíritu navideño!

-Mi espíritu navideño te va a dar una buena patada!-Rin lo empujó,haciendo que callera en el sofá y se puso arriba de él,golpeándolo levemente pero dolía.

-Auch,suéltame Rin!-se quejaba Len,siendo víctima de su hermanastra;en un extraño movimiento invirtieron papeles y ella estaba abajo de Len y Len agrediéndola como Rin lo estaba haciendo momentos antes.

-Déjame ir! baka!-Rin le devolvía los golpes,suerte que León no estaba en casa.

-Basta los dos!-intervino Midori,separándolos-no pueden tratarse como la gente normal?! son hermanos,no enemigos!

-Esa cosa no es mi hermano!-gritó Rin,apuntando a Len-primero muerta antes que compartir su sangre.

-Me alegro de no ser hermano de ella!-dijo Len enojado-si lo fuera,estaría igual de tonto que ella!

-A quien le dices tonta,Shota?!

-A quien le dices Shota,Loli?!

-BASTA YA!-ambos voltearon a ver a Midori,que estaba hecha una furia-quiero que se comporten,a Lily no le hubiera gustado verlos así en navidad!

-Es que como quieres que me lleve bien con ella?!-preguntó Len,apuntando a Rin-no entiendo como Lily la aguantó por 16 años!-Len estaba muy enojado-Lily ha de haber sufrido mucho con una hija así! pero bueno,de tal palo tal astilla!Lily es la que te educó así,la culpa la tiene ella...!-el horrible sonido de una cachetada se escuchó en la habitación,Midori veía todo con sorpresa,Len tenía su mano en su mejilla roja con cara de shock y Rin estaba en frente de él,con la mano en el aire y muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Habla lo que quieras de mi,pero con mi madre no te metas!-Rin estaba llorando dolida-ella era una buena persona,fue una buena madre...no entiendo como puedes hablar así de la persona que te crió y quiso como si fueras su propio hijo por 8 años!-Rin salió corriendo después de lo que dijo,dejando a Midori y Len en la sala.

* * *

Rin estaba tumbada en su cama,con una foto de su mamá.

-Mamá,no sabes como me haces falta-una lágrima cayó de su ojo y cayó en el porta retratos,deslizándose hasta abajo. Rin escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta,se secó las lágrimas y puso la foto en su lugar.

-Rin,ábreme,tenemos que hablar-escuchó la voz de Len del otro lado.

-Lárgate,no quiero hablar contigo-dijo enojada y triste a la vez.

-por favor,solo dame cinco minutos...

-Lárgate!-tiró una almohada hacia la puerta y se dejó caer a la cama. Ya no escuchó a Len después de eso.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Rin seguía sin salir de su cuarto.

-Tadaima!-gritó León desde la puerta.

-Bienvenido..-le recibió Midori con la cabeza gacha.

-Que te pasa Midori?-preguntó preocupado por el estado de ésta.

-León,habla con Rin,pero sobre todo,habla con Len-le pidió triste.

-Porque? que paso?-preguntó mas alarmado.

-Len le gritó cosas horribles a Rin sobre Lily,Rin le dio una cachetada y se fue a su cuarto-parecía que Midori se quebraría en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes,hablaré con ellos,si? tu ve a preparar la cena,yo en un momento te ayudo-Midori asintió y se fue a la cocina y León subió al segundo piso y fue directo al cuarto de Len.

León tocó varias veces la puerta-Len,me dejas pasar?

-Pasa-contestó Len desde adentro.

León abrió la puerta y entró,encontrando a Len,sacando ropa para la cena.

-Len,tenemos que hablar-dijo León en tono serio,cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Len ya suponiendo de lo que hablarían.

-Que le dijiste a Rin?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Len-para lo que tengo entendido está muy deprimida.

-Papá...le dije que...Ella es como es porque Lily la educó mal-confesó con la cabeza gacha.

-Y que mas...?

-Que la culpa...la tenía Lily-volteó a ver a León y León suspiró pesadamente.

-Len-León se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hijo,poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros-sabes que ella no se ha recuperado del todo por la muerte de Lily y tu solo estás haciendo que ella se deprima más. Dime,para eso querías que se quedara aquí?

-No!-contestó Len apartándose de su papá-es solo que a veces es inevitable pelear con ella!

-Len,a veces las personas pelean,pero también hay que saber controlarse-León se acercó hasta la entrada-intenta no ser tan duro con ella,se siente ajena a nosotros porque no somos familiares del todo-dicho esto,salió de la habitación,dejando a Len pensativo en su cuarto.

En cambio León se acercó a la puerta de Rin y la tocó-Rinny,puedo pasar?-solo escuchó el seguro de la puerta botándose,y abrió la puerta-Rin,estás bien?

-No-contestó tristemente-me siento horrible-contestó Rin a punto de llorar. León se acercó a la cama de Rin y se sentó en ella.

-Rin,Len habla sin pensar,sabías?-dijo León,acariciando los cabellos de Rin-fue un arranque.

-Es que siempre es así!-contestó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos-no hay día que no me haga enojar-León se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Rin,solo te diré que peleas como esa siempre va haber,y que para evitarlo,deberían intentarse llevar bien. Cenarás con nosotros?

-Lo voy a pensar.

-Está bien-León salió de la habitación y se fue con Midori a la cocina.

* * *

-Len,ya siéntate,es hora de cenar-le indicó Midori,poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa;traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro,y su cabello lo tenia planchado,le llegaba a media espalda. Len traía un pantalón negro y un suéter de rayas rojas y negras,y su pelo agarrado en una coleta. León traía un panatalón oscuro,una camiseta manga larga verde y su cabello como siempre lo traía.

-Oigan,Rin no bajará a cenar?-preguntó Len,notando que ella no estaba ahí.

-No lo sé-contestó León-dijo que tal vez bajaría.

-Y si lo hice-todos voltearon a ver a Rin,que traía un pantalón negro,una blusa que llegaba un poco mas abajo de los codos de rayas blancas con rojas y su cabello estaba ondulado de las puntas.

-Rin...decidiste comer con nosotros-dijo León,con una sonrisa. Len se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

-Rin,que bien que bajaste-dijo Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Rin con una sonrisa,pero Rin lo apartó levemente.

-Si bajé no fue por ti,fue por Midori y por León-contestó secamente y siguiendo su camino,dejando a Len ahí congelado.

* * *

-La cena estuvo deliciosa-comentó Len-se lucieron.

-Gracias-contestaron León y Midori.

-Pero falta el postre-comentó Rin,con una sonrisa.

-Postre?-preguntó Midori confundida-no hicimos postre.

-Ustedes no...-dijo Rin levantándose de la mesa y desapareciendo;momentos después apareció con una bandeja tapada-pero yo si-puso la bandeja en la mesa y le quito la tapa-hice pasteles de luna!

-Rin-Chan,gracias!-contestó Midori,sonriendo.

-Oye,si estás informada que esos pasteles son chinos y que son por el festival de mitad de otoño,verdad?-preguntó Len burlonamente,cruzando los brazos.

-Si estoy enterada,pero si sabías que una de mis abuelas era mitad china y mitad japonesa,verdad?-preguntó Rin con algo de enojo en su voz-ella solía hacerlos en navidad,decía que alegraba el momento y era verdad-Len solo se calló y tomó un pastel,examinándolo.

-No tenía ni idea que Lily tenía una madre japonesa y china.

-No es así...era mi abuela paterna-un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en el comedor-ya no preguntes nada,tu solo come que todavía que me tomo la molestia de hacerlos tu vienes y arruinas la sorpresa-todos tomaron un pastel y lo probaron al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm...están deliciosos Rin-Chan,gracias-dijo León,sonriendo.

-Gracias-contestó Rin sonriendo-que bueno que les haya gustado,la verdad es que yo tenía ganas de comer uno,hace ya 10 años que no los pruebo-Len estaba algo desanimado y triste,le trajo malos recuerdos a Rin.

-Bien,vamos todos a la sala-dijo León,viendo su reloj-son las 11:30.

-Vallan ustedes,yo limpiaré la cocina-contestó Rin sonriendo,todos los demás se fueron a la sala y ella se quedó limpiando. Llevaba vasos y los puso en el lava trastes.

-Te faltó esto-comentó Len,llegando con platos.

-No es necesario que me ayudes-contestó Rin,volteándo a verlo-vete a la sala.

-No lo haré-contestó Len recargándose en el lava trastes-yo...quería disculparme por lo de la tarde y también por lo de hace unos momentos-dijo rascándose la nuca-no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba para ti.

-Ya no importa,Len-contestó Rin negando con la cabeza-solo fue un gesto que quise hacer por navidad-ambos se quedaron callados.

-Por cierto,se te da hacer pasteles de luna-dijo Len sonriendo-estaban muy buenos.

-Gracias,pero como ya te dije,tenía ganas de probarlos después de 10 años...mi abuela los hace deliciosos.

-Por cierto Rin,que le pasó a tu padre?-preguntó Len curioso y tímido.

-Pues...se divorciaron cuando tenía 6 años-respondió con la cabeza gacha y un tono algo triste-y ya no he sabido mucho de él.

-Oh-Len se sintió algo culpable-,lo siento.

-No te preocupes-respondió Rin-ya es cosa del pasado-terminaron de limpiar la cocina y se fueron a la sala. Cuando dieron las doce,se abrazaron,y reían felices,se intercambiaron regalos y estaban sentados en los sillones.

-Fue una gran navidad después de todo-dijo Midori feliz.

-Espera,Midori-le interrumpió Len-quiero pedirle algo a Rin.

-Que cosa?-preguntó confundida Rin,y midori y León estaban igual;Len se acercó a Rin y la tomó de la mano sonriendo dulcemente,la levantó de su asiento y la sentó con él enfrente del piano de cola que había en la sala.

-Quiero que toques el piano conmigo-Len la miró dulcemente,Rin suspiró y sonrió,ambos se pusieron a tocar y cantar.

Al terminar voltearon a verse y Len bajó la cabeza.

-Otra vez,Lo siento-susurró Len,poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rin.

-Ya no pasa nada-contestó Rin también en susurro,en cambio Midori y León sonrieron conmovidos.

* * *

En la mañana Len despertó y salió de su cuarto,directo a la cocina donde estaban todos sentados.

-Buenos días-saludó somnoliento,mientras se acercaba a una silla de la mesa para tomar asiento.

-Buenos días-saludaron todos,pero metidos en sus asuntos. León leía el periódico,Midori estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y Rin jugando con un video juego.

-Esto piensan hacer en navidad?-preguntó Len-solo quedarse en casa y no hacer nada?

Rin se levantó de su silla brincó y se volvió a sentar,todo esto sin dejar de jugar-Listo,ya hice algo,contento?

-No me refería a eso tarada-respondió Len con cara de pocos amigos.

-No empiecen,es navidad-comenzó León-no se pueden llevar bien solo hoy?-escuchó un "Hai" desinteresado de parte de los menores.

-Ya está el desayuno!-Midori llevó la comida a la mesa,desayunaron y cada quien tomó su lado en la casa.

* * *

Alrededor de la 1:00 alguien tocó la puerta y fue a abrir Midori,y enfrente de ella,estaba una señora mayor y un señor no tan grande.

-Disculpe,aquí viven los Kagamine?-preguntó la señora que traía una bandeja en manos.

-Si,que se le ofrece?-preguntó Midori viéndolos a ambos.

-Venimos buscando a Rin Kagamine,se encuentra?

-Si,pasen por favor-Los condujo hasta la sala y les dijo que se sentaran.

-Midori,quienes son?-preguntó León curioso.

-No lo sé,buscan a Rin.

-La llamaré en seguida-subió los escalones y fue al cuarto de Rin.

-Rin,te buscan abajo-dijo entrando levemente.

-Ya voy-dijo Rin,levantándose de su asiento,salió del cuarto y bajó los escalones,encontrándose a Midori,Len y las otras dos personas.

-Rin-Chan-dijo su la señora-feliz navidad,linda!

-Abuela? papá?-preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Si Rin,somos nosotros-contestó el hombre feliz,levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazarla,cuando por fin la tuvo en sus brazos,los demás estaban sorprendidos,y la abuela,contenta por la escena.

* * *

-Y como supieron que estaba aqui?-preguntó Rin,siendo abrazada aún mas por Len,que justo después de que el hombre la soltara,el esperó a que Rin tomara asiento y se acercó a ella,y la abrazó por la espalda,y muy seguido les lanzaba miradas celosas a los dos desconocidos.

-Te hemos estado buscando y junto con la nueva pareja de tu madre,y su boda,pensamos que te mudarías con ellos,y vinimos a verte-contestó su abuela feliz-no me he presentado,soy Miriam Hiyama.

-Y yo soy Kiyoteru Hiyama-dijo el hombre sonriendo-por cierto,quisiera hablar con Lily,donde está?

-Bueno,ella...falleció-contestó Rin bajando la cabeza triste,siendo aún mas abrazada por Len-falleció hace un mes.

-Oh,cariño,lo lamento tanto-chillo Kiyoteru,acercándose a Rin,empujó levemente a Len y abrazó a Rin-no sabes como lo siento,cariño! pero papi está aquí para consolarte!

-Gracias,pero para eso estoy yo-Len lo empujo levemente y volvió a abrazar a Rin justo como estaban antes y para terminar,le lanzó una mirada celosa a Kiyoteru.

-Quien eres tu?-le preguntó Kiyoteru,con un deje de molestia.

-Len Kagamine,su hermanastro-contestó Len abrazando aún mas a Rin;en cambio Rin estaba a punto de morir asfixiada por Len.

-Len...me asfixias-dijo Rin tratando de zafarse un poco de su agarre,Len la escuchó y aflojó su agarre un poco.

-Oh! Gomen!

-Creo que deberías soltarme-propuso Rin.

-No lo haré mientra él esté aquí!

-Como sea-dijo Miriam-Rin hice pasteles de luna para ti! creí que querrías comer uno después de 10 años.

-Abuela,me leíste el pensamiento-dijo Rin sonriendo dulcemente-pero yo hice pasteles de luna ayer.

-Y quedó alguno?quiero probarlos para ver si mi nieta es buena haciendo pasteles de luna-comentó Miriam.

-Si!espera aquí un momento-Rin se zafó del agarre de Len y fue a la cocina;volvió con un pastel de luna y se lo dió a su abuela.

-Se ve deliciosos-Miriam lo mordió un sonrió-Rin,te quedaron deliciosos!

-Gracias abuela-contestó Rin haciendo una reverencia.

-Sabes? tenía ganas de darte un gran abrazo-Miriam se acercó y abrazó a Rin-te quiero mucho Rin.

-Y yo a ti abuela-contestó Rin abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Len,podrías dejar de hacer eso?-preguntó Midori,viendo como Len y Kiyoteru estaban muy cerca uno del otro,mirándose a los ojos con furia.

-Oigan,paren ya-ordenó Rin con voz autoritaria,Kiyoteru y Len voltearon a verla y contestaron al mismo momento.

-Pero-

-Sin peros!-ambos dijeron "Está bien" y se separaron-ven? es mejor así-sonrió Rin. Después de un rato,Kiyoteru y la abuela se fueron.

-Ya se fueron-soltó Len suspirando-creí que jamás se irían.

-Oye,son mi familia-dijo Rin en un tono de voz algo fuerte.

-Como sea-dijo Len acercándose a ella-son igual de molestos que tú.

-Rin iba a contestarle pero respiró profundamente-no te voy a responder-se acercó a la puerta-al parecer todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo te molesta-dicho esto,salió de la casa.

* * *

El lugar estaba silencioso,León,Midori y Len estaban en la sala preocupados.

-Y se fue sin decir nada?-preguntó León-porque se fue?

-Por algo sin importancia-contestó Len mordiéndose las uñas-y si no vuelve,y si...y si se fue con su padre?-León iba a contestarle,pero se escuchó abrir la puerta. Fueron a ver quien era y era Rin.

-Rin!-dijo felizmente Midori-donde estabas?

-En el cementerio-contestó Rin-fui a la tumba de mamá...ahora si no les molesta,voy a mi cuarto-Rin subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

El 25 pasó,el 26 también y ya era 27 de diciembre,cumpleaños de Rin y Len. Rin despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Midori y a León,con un pastelito en la mano.

-Otanjobi Omedeto Gozaimasu!(1)-dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Gracias-contestó Rin somnolienta-pero no era necesario.

-Si lo era-contestaron ambos-hoy jovencita,cumples 17 años!-dijo Midori contenta,se acercó a Rin y le acarició los cabellos-tu madre estaría orgullosa.

-Gracias,Midori-contestó Rin melancólica. León y Midori salieron del cuarto y entró Len con una sonrisa.

-Que pasa,Len?-preguntó Rin,curiosa.

-Nada-contestó el muchacho acercándose a ella-feliz cumpleaños,Rin-Len la abrazó dulcemente,siendo correspondido por Rin.

-Feliz cumpleaños-musitó Rin en su oído,haciendo que el muchacho sintiera una descarga eléctrica por su espalda.

* * *

-Muy bien,señores!-Len estaba en frente de León y Midori,con una pizarra siendo cubierta por una manta-Hoy hay que hacer que Rin esté bien,que no esté triste! hoy es su primer cumpleaños sin Lily,y hay que hacer que lo disfrute! y por eso hice esto!-Len descubrió la pizarra,que tenía letras y dibujitos,y de quien sabe donde,sacó un puntero-esto haremos:Midori,es la mancha verde,Papá es la roja,yo la azul y Rin la amarilla. Entonces,Midori va a ir a comprar el pastel favorito de Rin,papá comprara el regalo y yo cocinaré-dijo apuntando los dibujos correspondientes;Midori levantó la mano-que pasa?

-Hoy también es tu cumpleaños.

-Pero eso no importa,hoy haré que Rin esté feliz-dijo apuntándose con el puntero-Quién está conmigo?!-León levantó la mano-Que pasa?

-Te recuerdo que no sabes cocinar-dijo León sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Aprenderé! ahora ya no digan nada y escúchenme!-le dio vuelta a la pizarra-Miku se llevó a Rin,llegará a las siete de la tarde y es aquí donde meto a Miku al plan!-Sacó una uva de quien sabe donde igual que el puntero y la pegó con cinta-Listo!-a Midori y a León les salió una gotita de sudor en la frente-Ahora que ya saben que harán,MUÉVANSE!-y fue así como Len dio la orden de hacer feliz a Rin por un día.

* * *

**5 de la tarde**

-Rin,este vestido es hermoso!-dijo dándole un vestido a Rin-te lo compraré como regalo de cumpleaños,iremos a casa y te cambiarás!

-Miku,no es necesario.

-Si es necesario-se lo llevaron a la caja y lo pagaron. Se fueron a casa de Miku y arregló a Rin.

* * *

**7 de la noche**

Rin y Miku llegaron a casa de la rubia,y vieron que Len,Midori y León tenían una gran sonrisa.

-Podrían dejar de sonreír así? me están asustando.

-Rin-Comenzó Len acercándose a ella-te he preparado una cena que espero te guste!

-Si,jeje,dime que no la envenenaste-dijo Rin cruzando los brazos.

-como puedes creer eso? ya no importa,ven!-la jaló a la cocina y la sentó-tu comida es-Len destapó un plato-carne ahumada!-todos hicieron la facepalm,y Rin se cubrió la cara con las manos,destapó su cara momentos después y sonrió avergonzada.

-Len,se agradece el gesto pero...soy vegetariana-Len rió nerviosamente.

-En serio?jeje-Len se rascó la nuca,y se acercó a midori y León-porque no me dijeron que es vegetariana?

-Creímos que lo sabías,después de todo has vivido con ella 8 años-contestó León.

-Bueno,hay pastel!-celebró Len-te lo voy a traer-Len fue a la cocina y volvió con el pastel-aquí está tu favorito,pastel de durazno!-ahora Rin hizo la facepalm.

-Len,odio el durazno-contestó fríamente.

-Rayos-susurró Len-Pero falta tu regalo!-Len corrió a la sala y volvió con una caja-aquí está!-Rin abrió la caja y sacó...

-Oh,que lindo suéter! mira Miku,es como el que...! compré hoy-Rin bajó la cabeza-lo compré hoy.

-Oh,jeje,creo que...fallé-contestó Len,bajando la cabeza en lo último,se acercó a Rin y se sentó a su lado-lo siento.

-No importa-contestó Rin-pero esto demuestra que no me conoces mucho,les parece si pido sushi?-todos asintieron,comieron sushi y Miku se fue a su casa después,Midori y León también se fueron a sus cuartos,dejando a Rin y Len solos en la escalera.

-Otra vez lo siento.

-Len basta,Si? no salió como querías pero lo intentaste-Rin sonrió tiernamente-gracias-se acercó a Len y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ewww,tengo tus babas en mi cara!-Chilló Len,frotando su mejilla con su mano-no era necesario.

-Si lo era-dijo Rin burlonamente,pero Len se acercó y le lamió la mejilla-Ewww,tus babas extremas!-Rin se frotó la mejilla con su mano,y después limpió su mano en la camisa de Len-tus babas,tu responsabilidad.

-Ya que-dijo Len para después suspirar,siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al pasillo que dividía sus cuartos-buenas noches-dijo Len.

-Buenas noches-contestó Rin de la misma manera,y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

**Este es el segundo capitulo.**

**(1) Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu es feliz cumpleaños en japonés.**

**Bueno,otra vez gracias por sus reviews,espero que les haya gustado;coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Los amo a todos! (excepto a varios de mis profesores) Adiós!**

**Dejen reviews :)**

**Por cierto,a quien de ustedes les gusta 1D? a mi en lo personal no,pero me entro la curiosidad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Y aquí estoy con otro capitulo para ustedes,para entretenerse ustedes leyendo y yo entreteniéndome escribiendo...hice un verso sin esfuerzo XD ojalá les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.**

* * *

Al otro día,Rin estaba en el kotatsu comiendo ramen.

-Que haces enana?-le preguntó Len,metiéndose en el kotatsu con ella.

-Que te importa-Rin le sacó la lengua-pensé que saldrías con Kaito al estreno de el llamado de ultratumba.

-Es hasta las 7 y son las 4-contestó Len,quitando le el ramen.

-Oye,si quieres ramen,hazte el tuyo!-se empezaron a pelear por el ramen,hasta que se derramo todo encima de Rin.

-Mira lo que hiciste tarado!-Rin se levantó del Kotatsu y se fue a cambiar,Len se quedó ahí viendo la tele. Cuando Rin volvió traía otra ropa-y dame el control!-Rin le quitó el control remoto y le cambió el canal,Len no le dijo nada y siguieron viendo la tele. Siguieron viendo la tele hasta que el teléfono de Rin sonó-me pasas mi teléfono,por favor?

-Ten-Len se lo extendió,Rin solo dijo "Gracias" y contestó-Hola?...Hola,Miku...nada importante,por?...En serio? que te dijeron?!...Que bien! y cuando tenemos que ir?...perfecto! entonces mañana pasas por mi y nos vamos juntas...Ok! hasta mañana..Adiós!-Rin colgó el teléfono-Wooooo!-se puso a brincar por todo el cuarto,hasta que se volvió a meter en el kotatsu contenta.

-Que pasa? vuelves a París?porque si es eso,no sabes lo feliz que me haces-dijo Len en tono burlón.

-No-contestó Rin,cambiando su humor-creo que conseguí empleo.

-En serio? y dime Rin,cuál será tu apodo en el trabajo? Luna Bella?-preguntó Burlón,otra vez.

-Primero,no me faltes el respeto,sabes que yo jamás trabajaría en eso y segundo,trabajaré en un restaurante como mesera,entendiste?-Contestó enojada-por compensación ve a la cocina y tráeme una naranja-Len la miró feo-por favor-Rin puso cara de perrito triste y Len cedió-Si! Gracias!

-Como sea-Len se levantó-ya vuelvo-se fue a la cocina y vio a León leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba café.

-Len! que haces?-le preguntó simpáticamente su papá.

-Venía por una naranja para Rin y una banana para mi-contestó tomando las frutas.

-Saldrás a ver el llamado de ultratumba?

-Si-contestó sonriendo.

-Perfecto! no irás!-contestó León sonriendo.

-Ok,gracias!-Len salió por la puerta pero volvió cuando recapacitó-espera,que?!

-Vas si llevas a Rin-Contestó León sonriendo.

-Pero voy con kaito!

-Y eso que?-preguntó León observándolo,sin darle importancia.

-Que Kaito-se acercó a León y le habló en voz baja-la ve raro.

-Len,Kaito la mira como mira a Miku,además...! espera,estás celoso?-preguntó burlonamente.

-Y-yo?! celos?! por favor! como me va a dar celos?-preguntó nervioso.

-Los celos de hermano existen.

-Pero no soy su hermano!

-Si lo eres-Len suspiró-la llevas o no vas-Len suspiró rindiéndose.

-Está bien-León sonrió y Len se fue. Cuando llegó vio a Rin leyendo una revista.

-Rin,preciosa!-se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa-bonito día que hace hoy no?-Rin lo vio extrañada.

-Habla ahora Kagamine-dijo Rin sin rodeos-habla!

-Está bien...quieres ir al cine?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Ohhh,asi que al cine?-Preguntó Rin sonriendo y con sarcasmo,Len asintió-según yo irías con Kaito.

-Y va a ir,pero pensé en invitarte-le contestó abrazándola-vamos? di que siii!

-Está bien,voy con ustedes-se rindió Rin alegre-a que hora?

-A las siete...va a ser muy divertido-afirmó Len sonriendo-muuuy divertido-su teléfono sonó,vio quien era y era Kaito-ya vuelvo-salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya-que pasa,Kaito?...si iré,solo que hay un pequeño cambio de planes...Rin va con nosotros...mi padre dijo que si no la llevo,no salgo y no tuve de otra...ok...será lo mismo solo que con la niñata de Rin...está bien,nos vemos aquí entonces-colgó y se fue de nuevo con Rin,esa iba a ser una larga noche...

* * *

Eran las siete y Kaito llegó a la casa Kagamine por ambos chicos.

-Kaito!-saludó Len con la mano,traía unos pantalones algo pegados y a la vez sueltos,una camisa manga larga roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta-que bueno que llegaste!

-Si,donde está Rin?-preguntó Kaito,que llevaba un pantalón con una camisa manga larga blanca y un chaleco negro.

-Aquí estoy-respondió Rin bajando los escalones,traía un pantalón,una blusa manga larga negra,una bufanda de rayas blancas y negras y su pelo ondulado;kaitó la miró con una gran sonrisa y Len miró todo con un pequeño deje de molestia.

-Rin-Chan-saludo Kaito-hola.

-Hola-contestó Rin sonriendo.

-Si ya terminaron,hay que irnos-dijo Len algo molesto.

-Y ese humor que?-preguntó divertido kaito-ya no importa,vamonos-le tomó la mano a Rin y la condujo hasta la puerta,y Len los siguió de cerca,se subieron al auto,Kaito conducía,Len iba en el asiento del copiloto y Rin iba atrás.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al cine,hicieron fila y esperaron su turno.

-Bienvenidos,en que les puedo ayudar?-preguntó la chica que los atendió.

-Que película vamos a ver?-le preguntó Kaito a Len,viendo la cartelera.

-No sé-Len apunto una-esa dicen que está buena.

-En serio?

-Si,pero dicen que el final no es bueno.

-Entonces no-dijo Kaito negando.

-Oigan-interrumpió Rin-que no veríamos el estreno del llamado de ultratumba?

-Oh,es cierto!-ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de su error y Rin solo hizo la facepalm.

-Tres para el llamado de ultratumba por favor-Les dieron los boletos,compraron palomitas y se fueron a la sala,faltaban 20 minutos para que empezara y la sala estaba casi vacía.

-Donde nos sentamos?-preguntó Rin.

-Oh,por aquí!-dijo Len apuntando unos asientos;estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Rin,pero Kaito le ganó y se la llevó. Kaito se sentó,Rin se sentó a su lado,y Len a lado de Rin,dejando a Rin en medio. Kaito y Rin entablaron una conversación y Len estaba viendo a todos algo molesto;pero escuchó unos murmullos de los asientos de arriba.

-Que suerte tienen esos dos chicos-habló uno pícaro-porque ese bombón de en medio no se ve todos los días.

-Si-afirmó el otro-me preguntó si estará con uno de los dos...espera-pateó levemente el asiento de Rin.

-Auch-se quejó Rin dulcemente.

-Oh,lo siento señorita,no fue mi intención-se disculpó el chico,fingiéndose el apenado.

-No se preocupe,estoy segura de que no fue su intención-Rin volteó a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente. Len no lo soportó más.

-Rinny,tienes frío? se ve que tienes frío-la abrazó tiernamente-mucho mejor,no?-los otros dos chicos lo vieron con molestia y se dejaron caer sus espaldas en los asientos.

-Len,estoy bien,no te preocupes-Rin se zafó de su agarre dulcemente-pero gracias por preocuparte-la película empezó y apagaron las luces.

* * *

-Nos están buscando!-habló uno de los protagonistas.

-Rápido,escóndete antes de que nos atrapen!-salieron corriendo y se metieron en una habitación. Por otro lado,Len volteó a ver momentánea mente a Rin y la vio dormida,Len enterneció,estaba a punto de poner la cabeza de Rin en su hombro,pero una vez más...kaito le ganó. Len no supo porque pero se sintió enojado en esos momentos,el no dejaría de pensarlo,Kaito la mira raro.

* * *

Al acabar la película,Kaito los llevó a casa.

-Fue muy divertido...espero te hayas divertido,Rin-Chan.

-Si,me la pasé muy bien,Kaito-Kun-Rin sonrió tiernamente y Len ya no lo soportó.

-Bueno,se hace tarde,no deberías manejar muy noche,adiós-se despidieron y entraron a casa,Rin se fue a su cuarto y Len fue al cuarto de su papá.

León escuchó como tocaban.

-Adelante-Len pasó-como les fue?

-Última vez que llevo a Rin conmigo-contestó Len enojado-papá,kaito la mira raro.

-Que no la mira raro-contraatacó León-además,no pudo ser tan malo.

-No me vayas a pedir que siempre que salga la lleve,si haces eso,donde está mi libertad?

-Así que por eso fui? porque tú le dijiste que me llevara?!-preguntó enojada Rin.

-Rin...! de verdad perdóname,es que...!

-Tú cállate,rubio oxigenado,estoy hablando con León-Rin lo cayó y volteó a ver a León-no era necesario que me llevara!

-Quiero que se lleven mejor!-habló León-deben intentarlo!

-Llevarme bien con ella?-preguntó Len apuntándola-es una despistada!-volteó a ver a Rin-El chico te pateó a propósito el asiento para llamar tu atención! quería ligarte y tu ni en cuenta!

-Y si lo hace que?!-preguntó Rin enojada-es mi problema,no el tuyo!

-No quiero que te conviertas en una cualquiera!

-No lo voy a hacer,estás malinterpretando todo!

-Eres una tonta!

-Y tu un mentiroso! última vez que salgo contigo!

-Perfecto,me ahorro reproches de la niñata tonta!

-Eres un tarado!-Rin salió del cuarto pero echó una última mirada-Me tienes harta,Len!-se fue a su cuarto y azotó la puerta. León solo volteó a ver a Len enojado.

* * *

-Y se enojo conmigo-terminó de decir Len desinteresadamente.

-Yo también me hubiera enojado-contestó Midori-la invitas y después descubre que no fue por tu cuenta-se vieron interrumpidos por Rin que entró a la cocina aseada y cambiada.

-Buenos días,Midori-saludó Rin con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rin-contestó Midori,sonriendo de la misma manera que la rubia. Rin se sentó y tomó el jugo que Midori le dio.

-Saldrás?-preguntó Midori.

-Si,voy a lo de el trabajo como mesera.

-No entiendo porque,no te falta nada-comentó Midori,dándole su desayuno.

-Lo hago porque siempre es bueno tener una actividad,ayudará en el futuro y puedo darme uno que otro gusto sin necesidad del dinero de León...me siento algo ajena-confesó bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno,es tu decisión-le dijo Midori,dándole un beso en la cabeza-ya se lo contaste a León?

-Si,y dijo que está bien-contestó sonriendo.

-Te dejo trabajar? así solamente?-preguntó Len.

-Si,porque a diferencia de ti,yo haré algo de provecho-contestó Rin fríamente.

-Buenos días!-interrumpió León en la cocina.

-Buenos días-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Rin,saldrás tan temprano a lo del trabajo?

-si,es que no somos las únicas que quieren el empleo y nos tocó ir temprano-tomó de su jugo cuando oyó a Miku llegar en su auto-me voy,deseenme suerte!

-Suerte-dijeron ambos adultos al unisono.

-Como sea-dijo Len,levantándose de su asiento para irse a su cuarto. Cuando llegó marcó un número en su teléfono-y que paso?...ya va en camino...tu solo haz las cosas como te dije y te pagaré...gracias! adiós-colgó el teléfono y puso una mirada maligna-hoy no es tu día,Rin...

* * *

Rin y Miku estaban en la entrevista de trabajo.

-Entonces,ustedes dos están en entrenamiento-dijo la chica encargada-pónganse esto y comiencen-les dio unos uniformes y empezaron a atender a las personas;un chico con gorra y lentes de sol le habló a Rin para que lo atendiera y justo como lo sospechaba,lo hacía muy bien.

-Len me pagará...-murmuró para si mismo,así que esperó a que llegara Rin.

-Aquí está su café-dijo Rin llegando con el café-algo mas?

-Eso es todo-dijo el chico,Rin se volteó para irse pero el chico le dio una nalgada y Rin volteó enojada por inercia. Tomó una jarra de agua que tenía cerca y se la vació encima.

-Aprende a respetar a las mujeres!-le gritó Rin enojada.

-Kagamine,que pasa aquí?!-se entrometió la encargada del lugar enojada.

-El empezó...!

-No quiero saber nada mas! ya no te necesitamos aquí! vete a quitar el uniforme y no vuelvas-Rin bajó la cabeza hizo una reverencia y se fue,Miku se quedó ahí viendo todo...

* * *

-Tadaima-dijo Rin con la voz bajita y la cabeza gacha.

-Cariño,que te pasa?-le preguntó Midori acercándose a ella.

-No conseguí el empleo-Midori la condujo hasta la cocina-un tipo me dio una nalgada,yo le respondí y me corrieron.

Len estaba escuchando todo atrás de la puerta de la cocina.

-Y aparte de todo,estoy vetada de ese restaurante...me alegra que nunca había comido ahí.

-Tranquila-le dijo Midori,poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica-no siempre es fácil.

Len se fue a su cuarto rápidamente y marcó el último número que había llamado ese día-Se puede saber porque le diste una nalgada?...tenías que dejarla sin empleo,no faltarle el respeto!...pero sigue siendo mi hermanastra,entendiste? última vez que le faltas el respeto...te pago mañana-fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar. Oyó unos pasos cerca, se asomo por el marco de la puerta y era Rin-como te fue?

-Mal-contestó Rin fríamente-tus malas vibras llegaron,tarado-se fue a su cuarto y se encerró.

* * *

En la noche,Len entró al cuarto de Rin,ya que este tenía la puerta abierta y él quería hablar con ella.

-Rin?-preguntó entrando,observando que el cuarto estaba vacío;se sentó casualmente en el futón de Rin,y observó el cuarto. Vio que su bolsa estaba ahí,y el siempre se había preguntado,que rayos trae Rin en su bolso? Ya que,el bolso de la rubia era algo pequeño,pero Len siempre veía como Rin sacaba muchas cosas de él. Len sonrió perversamente y se puso a ver que había en la bolsa de la rubia;era sorprendente ya que el bolso en serio se veía pequeño,pero fácil había como otras 3 bolsas dentro de esa. En una bolsa pequeña había maquillaje,en otra,monedas,un espejo,recibos y otras cosas,en la otra había,ligas,broches,un pequeño espejo que se habría y tenía un cepillo,y una toalla femenina,que Len no reconoció al principio,pero después de hacerlo se sonrojó. Luego traía su cartera donde estaba la licencia que Rin había sacado hace poco tiempo,recibos,dinero,tarjetas y cosas que van en las carteras y sueltos en la bolsa estaban sus llaves,y mas recibos...había un problema con Rin. Había mas maquillaje,dinero y otras cosas sueltas,pero hay que recalcarlo,su bolso se veía realmente pequeño! traía una cámara y bueno,sus lentes de sol y para terminar otra bolsa donde había mas dinero. Len ya iba a terminar de meter otra vez las cosas de Rin a su bolso,pero oyó como sonaba el celular de la rubia;Len tomó el celular y muy impropiamente leyó el mensaje que la había mandado Miku.

-"Y tú como te enteraste de que León empezó a salir con otra?"-Len leyó como otras tres veces el mensaje. Su padre? con otra? Len no se lo creía,pero para estar enterado de todo leyó toda la conversación de las dos chicas. Pero en eso siente la puerta del baño de Rin abrirse.

-Len,que haces aquí?-preguntó la chica,que solo estaba envuelta en una toalla.

-P-pues venía a hablar contigo-contestó Len algo sonrojado,era la primera vez que veía a Rin así-pero si quieres me voy para que te cambies...

-No te preocupes,para eso tengo el biombo-respondió Rin,cerrando la puerta del cuarto,para después caminar hacia el biombo-y que pasa,Len?

-Pues venía hablar contigo-contestó Len poniéndose mas rojo al notar la silueta de Rin poniéndose la ropa interior...y pensar que solo los separaba el biombo-y te llegó un mensaje de Miku,si quieres lo leo...

-No!-se apresuró a decir la rubia-quiero decir,no,es una plática privada-Habló más calmada,saliendo del biombo con su pijama que consistía en un pantalón negro y una blusa manga larga blanca.

-Pues perdón que te lo diga,pero ya lo leí-confesó bajando la cabeza,apenado-Leí toda su conversación-se quedaron en un silencio incómodo,hasta que Rin lo miró.

-En otras circunstancias te hubiera golpeado,pero...hoy no-comentó en voz baja,acercándose a él.

-Como sabes que papá está con otra?

-Pues vi a León en la calle,besándose con ella en el parque y le pregunté a Midori y ella lo confirmó.

-Oh-contestó Len,con la cabeza gacha;la levantó y se levantó de la cama,tomó la mano de Rin y la atrajo a su cuerpo,Len se volvió a sentar y sentó a Rin arriba de su regazo,abrazándola tiernamente de la cintura-y como te sientes respecto a eso?

-Yo?-preguntó Rin confundida-como te sientes tu? después de todo,tu eres su hijo.

-Pues...se siente raro ya que ha pasado solo un mes desde que Lily murió-contestó Len en tono triste-sabes algo,Rin? mi madre murió cuando tenía 6 años...y papá esperó 2 años para volver a encontrar el amor,cuando ambos ya lo habíamos superado-una lágrima bajó por su rostro-y ahora lo hace así solamente,ha pasado un mes Rin,UN mes desde que Lily murió y con eso le bastó-Rin vio que mas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Len y se las secó dulcemente.

-Len,sabes que estoy aquí para ti,verdad?-Rin lo abrazó dulcemente,llorando ella también-lo vamos a enfrentar juntos-Len oyó la voz de Rin que se escuchaba quebradiza y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizaron y Len la separó levemente.

-Lo vamos a enfrentar juntos-ambos sonrieron débilmente,pero Midori abrió la puerta.

-Oigan que están haciendo?-preguntó confundida.

-Midori,Len _ya se_ _enteró_-Midori se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

* * *

Midori había subido para decirles que la cena estaba lista y que tenían que bajar. Todos estaban en la mesa,cenando tranquilamente.

-Ustedes han estado muy callados,pasa algo?-preguntó León,refiriéndose a los jóvenes rubios.

-Estamos bien-contestaron al unisono fríamente.

-Están algo cansados,déjalos-respondió Lily. Terminaron de comer y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Pasó una semana,Rin,Len y Midori estaban en casa bien arreglados,o bueno,estaban arreglándose bien.

-Len,es en serio?-preguntó Rin burlonamente viendo a Len,Rin traía un vestido negro de tirantes algo gruesos un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y su pelo algo ondulado,y para terminar un poco maquillada-no puedes hacerle el nudo a tu corbata?

-Lo siento,pero mi madre era la que me ayudaba-contestó algo molesto,traía un pantalón de vestir negro,camisa manga larga blanca,un chaleco formal negro y una corbata azul-no me molestes rubia-Rin rió burlonamente.

-Te voy a ayudar-le hizo un nudo perfecto a la corbata de Len,pero sin querer la jaló,atrayendo mas al chico a su cuerpo,se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron un poco-ves? no era tan difícil.

-Si...gracias-contestó Len dulcemente.

-Así que ya se llevan mejor?-preguntó Midori sonriente,traía un vestido mas arriba de las rodilla negro,con las mangas hasta los codos,su pelo ondulado y un poco maquillada.

-No!-contestaron ambos rubios separándose. Oyeron como León abría la puerta,el traía un traje de vestir negro.

-Familia,quiero presentarles a alguien-una chica rubia con el cabello largo rubio,que traía un vestido pegado de tirantes negro,mas arriba de las rodillas,la chica estaba sonriendo-ella es seeU,mi novia...

* * *

**Bueno,este es el tercer capitulo! y quería aclarar,ellos no son tan ricos,viven en una casa grande pero no se podría decir que es una mansión y como se podrán dar cuenta,ellos tienen camas tradicionales japonesas,Futones! y eso era todo lo que quería decir...esperen,creen que los capitulos son muy largos? díganme si los quieren así o un poco mas cortos.**

**Gracias por leer,coman frutas y verduras,dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Es un avión?! Es una ardilla?! No! Es Angela subiendo otro capitulo! Puede que se pregunten "Que no subías un capitulo por semana?!" Bueno,pueden agradecerle a mis profesores que no han hecho nada últimamente,así que tomé ese tiempo valioso que según mis padres se lo tengo que dar a las tareas y se las dediqué a escribir! Puede que a veces suba dos en la misma semana justo como ahora. Comencemos!**

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.**

* * *

Rin y Len solo veían a la chica rubia que les sonreía amablemente.

-SeeU,el es Len,mi hijo-presentó León sonriendo,mientras ambos caminaban hacia él.

-Hola,mucho gusto-dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano a Len.

-El gusto es mío-contestó Len con una sonrisa forzada,tomando la mano de la chica.

-Ella es Rin,mi hijastra-dijo León viendo a Rin.

-Hola-dijo SeeU sin quitar su sonrisa,extendiendo su mano a Rin.

-Hola-respondió Rin tomado su mano con una sonrisa también forzada como la del chico.

-Y ella es Midori,es como mi madre-SeeU y Midori se saludaron y todos pasaron al comedor.

-Y que vamos a comer?-preguntó León,ayudando a SeeU a sentarse.

-Lasagna-respondió Midori-voy por ella y por cubiertos.

-Yo te ayudo-se ofreció León-ahora volvemos-ambos adultos se perdieron en la cocina,dejando a SeeU sentada en frente de Rin y Len.

-Y...ustedes son muy unidos?-preguntó SeeU sonriendo.

-A veces-contestó Len-hay otras que simplemente es mejor no tenernos cerca-después de eso,se hizo un breve silencio incómodo.

-Ya volvimos-canturreó Midori que traía la lasagna-chicos,tengan cuidado,que está caliente.

-Aquí tienen-dijo León dándoles los cubiertos,vasos y platos,para después sentarse a lado de SeeU.

-Oh,no tiene carne-comentó SeeU-conociéndote,pensé que tendría carne ya que tu la adoras-le dijo a León.

-Lo siento,no comemos mucha carne-comentó Len viendo a Rin,SeeU volteó a verla.

-Soy vegetariana-respondió Rin con simpleza,sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces perdón por el comentario...

-No te preocupes,cariño-respondió León,aunque a Rin y Len les caló hasta los huesos,"Cariño"...-a Rin no le molesta,verdad?

-No,claro que no...-respondió Rin sonriendo forzadamente aunque Len notó su enojo,esto no era bueno. Siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron,y ahora estaban comiendo el postre.

-Me dijo León que te interesaba mucho la música,es cierto,Len?

-Si,sé tocar el piano y la guitarra.

-Oh,debe ser estupendo!-respondió SeeU,que por unos segundos vio a Rin,que era la que mas callada estaba-Rin-Chan,pasa algo?

-Eh? No! para nada!-respondió Rin rápidamente.

-León me dijo que te gusta la música y componer.

-Si,como Len,yo sé tocar el piano y la guitarra,y tengo hojas y partituras.

-Debe ser genial-comentó SeeU-Yo intentaba aprender a tocar el piano pero nunca se me dio.

-Y no entiendo porqué-murmuró Len con sarcasmo,siendo Rin la única que pudo escucharlo,y la única que sonrió disimuladamente. Después de un rato,estaban en la sala hablando y conociéndose mejor,hasta que León decidió llevarla a casa.

-Solo la llevaré a casa,ahora vuelvo-SeeU se despidió y se fueron. Y en cuanto ellos salieron,Midori,Rin y Len quitaron esas horribles sonrisas forzadas por una cara de fastidio. Cuando León llegó,vio a todos en la sala,sentados sin decir nada.

-Y como les cayó SeeU?-preguntó León tranquilamente.

-Que quieres que te digamos?-preguntó Len-es buena,pero no crees que es muy pronto?

León suspiró-Len...en la vida pasan muchas cosas,y SeeU vino a mi vida para hacerme feliz-contestó sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Pues felicidades-todos voltearon a ver a Rin que estaba sentada en el sofá de una plaza con los brazos cruzados-espero que ella sea la persona indicada,me diste una gran lección.

-Y cuál es?-preguntó León tímidamente.

-Que al parecer para ti,mi madre se puede reemplazar fácilmente-contestó fría y triste.

-Rin-León se acercó a ella-tu madre es irreemplazable...

-No mientas!-contestó Rin levantándose del sofá-solo ha pasado un mes,y tu muy tranquilamente entras por esa puerta con una chica de la mano!

-Rin,te estás portando muy infantil!

-Eso no es verdad-contestó Len,fríamente acercándose a Rin-ella...tiene razón. Al parecer tu reemplazas fácilmente a las personas...tan siquiera ten un poco de vergüenza.

León suspiró-vamos a hacer las cosas bien,de acuerdo?...SeeU se vendrá a vivir aquí. No importa lo que digan ella vendrá.

-Que poca vergüenza tienes-comentó Len,fríamente.

-Y tu que dices Rin?-preguntó León con un deje de molestia.

-No me gusta para nada la idea,si ahora me siento ajena,imagínate cuando ella esté aquí-Rin caminó hacia los escalones y subió tres para después voltear a ver a León-no voy a vivir bajo el mismo donde vive el reemplazo de mi madre,porque eso sería traicionar a la mujer que me dio la vida;quieres que ella viva aquí? Está bien! pero yo me voy-dicho esto subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto.

* * *

Len estuvo toda la tarde de ese día con las palabras de Rin en su mente,"Quieres que ella viva aquí? Está bien! pero yo me voy" Es que acaso ese era su destino? alejarse de ella? había convencido a Meiko,pero ahora ya no podría hacer nada. Salió de su cuarto y fue al salón donde estaba el kotatsu,pero cuando llegó,vio a Rin dentro de éste con la computadora y un tazón lleno de palomitas,tocó la puerta levemente y Rin volteó a verlo-puedo pasar?-Rin asintió y Len se puso a su lado dentro del kotatsu.

-Que haces?-preguntó echando un vistazo a la computadora.

-Reviso los vuelos a París-respondió algo apagada.

-L-lo decías de verdad?-preguntó Len algo triste-te vas?

-Si...no viviré con ella-contestó Rin bajando la cabeza.

-pero que hay de nosotros? no nos puedes dejar!

-Len,tu dijiste que si volvía a París serías feliz-entonces Len recordó lo que le había dicho a Rin cuando ella dijo que conseguiría trabajo. Estaba perdido-piénsalo,si yo me voy,León vivirá tranquilo,Midori ya no tendrá que estar separándonos a ti y a mi por pelear...y tu...serás mas feliz porque yo no estaré...tal vez yéndome todos serán felices-Len negó con la cabeza,y la abrazó por la espalda,haciendo que Rin recargara la cabeza en su hombro,y Len acercó su boca al oído de la chica.

-Pero tal vez si te vas yo no viva feliz-susurró en su oído-no puedes dejarme.

Rin volteó a ver a Len,que la miraba dulcemente,estaban muy cerca del otro y los dos estaban sonrojados.

-Len...contéstame algo-Len asintió-quieres que me vaya?-Len se le quedó viendo,Rin tenía esa mirada que el odiaba pero a la vez amaba.

-No-respondió abrazándola mas-no quiero que te vayas de mi vida-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla,y la rubia se sorprendió...en esos 8 años de conocerse él jamás le había dado un beso en la frente,ni en la mejilla...mas bien nunca la había besado-encontraremos la solución,te lo prometo-ambos sonrieron,y se pusieron a ver tontadas en internet. Estaban viendo fotos,memes,leyendo cosas curiosas e insólitas,hasta que un anuncio les llamó la atención.

-Rin-Len habló en susurro en el oído de la chica-creo que tengo la solución. Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Tiene que ver con ese anuncio?-preguntó juguetona Rin,volteando a ver al chico,Len sonrió juguetonamente.

-Si.

-Entonces,creo que si pensamos lo mismo,Len~...

* * *

-Señores-una vez mas Len tenía la misma pizarra que había usado el 27,una vez mas siendo cubierta con la misma manta,solo que ahora,Rin lo acompañaba-tenemos una solución a nuestro problema-León levantó la mano-que hable el rubio sin vergüenza de ahí.

León dejó pasar la ofensa-que problema? creí que ya habíamos quedado que Rin se iría con Meiko.

-Ya no mas!-contestó Len-este es el plan;Rin,la manta por favor-Rin quitó la manta sonriente y en la pizarra solo habían escrito algo.

-Futatsu no saito?-preguntó Midori confundida-que es eso?

-Verán-Rin sacó un puntero y Len le dio vuelta-como el mismo nombre,"sitio de dos",son casas para dos personas,o para familias pequeñas-Rin dijo todo esto apuntando cosas con el puntero en la pizarra-No son caras,son cómodas y tienen buen aislamiento-Len trajo otra pizarra de quien sabe donde con fotos de las casas-esas son las casas,Len dale la vuelta a esa pizarra por favor-Len la volteó y había fotos de como era la casa por dentro-lo genial de esto,es que son espaciosos.

Len sacó su propio puntero y Rin trajo otra pizarra-Ahora,podemos pagarla,es un solo pago porque la casa se convierte automáticamente tuya,es un vecindario normal y puedes elegirla:una habitación o dos habitaciones. No necesariamente tiene que ser una pareja-Midori levantó la mano-dime Midori.

-Quien se mudará?

-Nosotros-dijo Len-Rin y yo viviremos juntos-Rin se acercó a él-y que les parece?

Midori y León se voltearon a ver,luego vieron a Rin y Len,y momentos después se echaron a reir.

-De que rayos se ríen?-preguntó Len.

-Ustedes dos viviendo juntos?-preguntó León divertidamente-podrán?

-Claro que si! hemos vivido juntos 8 años,que mas da?-contestó Rin-es lo mejor. Lo pensamos toda la noche,además hicimos los carteles!

-Si eso es lo que quieren,bien-contestó Midori-vivan juntos,yo los apoyo. León?

-Si eso hará que termine todo,perfecto!-Rin y Len chocaron las manos y se fueron sonrientes al kotatsu.

* * *

Al día siguiente fueron a ver las casas.

-Y esta es la casa-les dijo la chica que los atendería y asesoraría con lo de la casa-por favor,quítense los zapatos.

-Ohh!,tenemos que quitarnos los zapatos para entrar!-chilló Rin emocionada-Len,tenemos que quitarnos los zapatos!

-Que emoción!-dijo Len quitándose los zapatos-ya me empezó a gustar la casa! nosotros nunca vivimos en una de estas!-Midori los veía divertida y León los miraba con cara de "Podemos irnos?"

Les enseñaron la casa y si,ambos dijeron que si. Arreglaron varios papeles,y como León tenía contactos hizo rápido el trámite de la casa,así que en una semana ellos podrán irse a lo que ellos empezarían como su hogar.

-nosotros nos vamos a ir al auto-dijo Midori.

-Tráiganlo y cuando estén aquí nos subimos-dijo Len sonriendo;Midori se fue y dejó a Rin y Len solos.

-Es una casa hermosa-comentó Rin-crees que podamos?

-Por supuesto que si-aseguró Len-vamos a poder...

* * *

Pasó una semana y enfrente de la casa Kagamine,estaban varios camiones de mudanza.

-Tengan cuidado con ese mueble,por favor-le dijo Len a los trabajadores que la agencia de mudanzas mandó-gracias!

-Len,me ayudas con esta caja?-preguntó Rin,que traía una caja en las manos;Len caminó hacia ella y se la quitó-gracias-Len la llevó al auto y la puso en el asiento trasero. Terminaron de subir todo y estaban en la puerta de la casa kagamine.

-Midori,las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas,puedes venir cuando quieras-dio Len sonriendo,y Rin asintió.

-Papá...se feliz con la tipa esa-comentó Len quitando su sonrisa y Rin volteando la cara.

-No te podías ir sin decirme algo verdad?

-Así es,ya me conoces-contestó Len con una sonrisa burlonamente;Rin y Len subieron al auto y se fueron a la casa nueva.

* * *

-Y que quieres cenar?-le preguntó Len,viendo a Rin sentada en la alfombra.

-No hay mucho-respondió Rin. En toda la tarde estuvieron arreglando la casa,y los trabajadores habían pintado las habitaciones de Rin y Len en la semana que ellos todavía no se mudaban-solo hay ramen.

-entonces cenaremos ramen-hicieron el ramen y estaban en la mesita de la sala,comiendo,siendo rodeados por muchas cajas de mudanza-te das cuenta de que hoy tendremos que dormir juntos?

-Si,no tenemos mucho tiempo y mañana tenemos que seguir ordenando-contestó Rin. Después de cenar se durmieron en el futón que ya tenían extendido en la sala.

* * *

El siguiente día se la pasaron limpiando y ordenando hasta que sonó el timbre.

-quien habrá llegado?-preguntó Len,dejando la caja que tenía en las manos en el suelo,Rin solo se encogió de hombros y fueron a abrir la puerta.

-Hola!-dijo una niña,que traía una bolsa de papel marrón con agarraderas; con ella venía un señor y una señora.

-Hola-respondieron Rin y Len.

-Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos-dijo la señora-déjenme presentarme,soy Teto Kasane.

-Y yo soy Ted Kasane-se presentó el señor también-somos esposos.

-Es un placer-contestó Len,mientras ambos rubios hacían una reverencia.

-yo soy IA-dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia,para después darle la bolsa de papel a Rin-les trajimos esto.

-Gracias-contestó Rin dulcemente-quieren pasar? podemos tomar una limonada.

-Gracias-dijo la familia sonriente;se quitaron los zapatos y entraron-perdón por el desorden,es que como nos acabamos de mudar ayer,no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar.

-No se preocupe-respondió Ted-no hay ningún problema-Se sentaron a tomar limonada, IA salió al patio y los rubios se quedaron hablando con los señores Kasane.

-Saben? no es que me quiera ver entrometida,pero son muy jóvenes,cuantos años tienen juntos?-Len casi escupe la limonada y Rin se ahogó con ésta-oh! están bien?!

-Perdón,pero están malinterpretando todo-respondió Rin-nosotros somos hermanastros.

-Oh,lo siento,pensé que eran pareja.

-No se preocupe,a cualquiera le pasa-siguieron hablando.

-Entonces tienen 17?-ambos asintieron-y cumplen el mismo día?

-Son muchas coincidencias-comentó Len-nos parecemos,cumplimos el mismo día y no somos nada mas que hermanastros.

-Ted,mira la hora,tenemos que irnos-Teto se levantó de donde estaba sentada-fue un placer,si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Rin haciendo una reverencia junto con Len. Teto y Ted salieron pero IA entró corriendo a la casa de Rin y Len.

-Adiós,Rin-Chan-abrazó a Rin tiernamente-adiós,Len-Kun-también lo abrazó tiernamente,después de eso,salió corriendo y Rin y Len rieron dulcemente.

-Esa niña es muy dulce-comentó Rin-algún día yo tendré una niña como ella-Len se sintió algo molesto.

-Y...piensas en alguien para que sea el padre?

-No-contestó Rin-algún día encontraré al indicado-siguieron arreglando la casa y ese mismo día terminaron.

* * *

Ya tenían una semana ahí,muy tranquila.

-Len,tienes ropa sucia? voy a lavar-dijo Rin desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano,Rin traía una cesta con ropa.

-Si-Len se levantó y puso su ropa en la cesta-ten.

-Gracias-Rin siguió su camino,y cuando llegó a la lavadora,alguien tocó el timbre. Rin dejó la cesta arriba de la lavadora y fue a abrir-Midori! hola!

-Hola,Rin-Midori le dio un gran abrazo.

-Pasa,que afuera está nevando-dijo Rin,Midori se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hola Midori-dijo Len acercándose a ella para abrazarla-como has estado?

-Bien,pero quería visitarlos y traerles comida,porque conociéndolos no han cocinado nada-Midori les calentó la comida que llevó y los tres se sentaron en la cocina.

-Y como han estado?

-Bien-contestó Len-lo creas o no;el lugar es tranquilo.

-Me alegro-dijo Midori sonriendo.

-Midori,SeeU ya está ahí?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

-Si, y la verdad ya me hartó-contestó Midori-desde que llegó se cree la reina de la casa.

-Es que como ahora es la señora de la casa,va a ser así-comentó Len-creo que hicimos bien en irnos.

-La verdad es que si-dijo Midori-tu padre está contento,pero yo no la soporto-siguieron hablando hasta que Midori se fue.

-Así que se cree la reina de la casa-comentó Len-Rin,con todo el respeto del mundo,la única reina de la casa...

-Es tu madre-complementó Rin.

-Si...como supiste que diría eso?

-Len,era tu madre...la primera en estar en esa casa,nadie puede reclamar ese puesto-Rin caminó hasta la lavadora y puso la ropa a lavar. Después de eso,se fue al kotatsu.

-Rin,ve a dormir ya,es tarde.

-Ya voy-Rin se levantó del kotatsu,pero no se fijó donde pisaba y se enredó con la cobija del kotatsu,Len la tomó antes de que cayera,pero solo consiguió caerse junto con ella.

-Itai-murmuró Rin,con los ojos cerrados,pero cuando los abrió vio los ojos de Len;Porque,querido lector,él cayó arriba de ella. Amos se sonrojaron pero no se movieron.

-Len...pesas,lo sabías?-Len reaccionó y se levantó.

-L-lo siento-se disculpó Len.

-No te preocupes-Rin se levantó y sacudió su ropa-buenas noches.

Len vio a Rin irse a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Rin se durmió rápidamente,pero Len estaba en su cama todavía pensando.

-"Porque rayos me sonrojo? Len,te estás comportando de una manera estúpida!"-Len se estaba peleando con él mismo en su mente. Pero ya no le dio vueltas al asuntó y decidió dormir.

* * *

**La próxima semana subo capitulo :) Nos vemos,dejen reviews y coman frutas y verduras!**

**Los quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Volví y quería decir algo:**

**Mi querida Onee-Chan Momi Kagamine,me dedicó la canción "Sorry for being a closet otaku" e hizo darme cuenta que sí,soy una otaku que se esconde por miedo a críticas! No soy una otaku completa,apenas empiezo pero aún así me escondo. Y mi querido Len-Kun,te quería decir que en "Te quiero,Sensei" si puse el nombre Asami por la seiyuu de nuestros Kagamine,y que eres uno de los pocos hombres que si tiene corazón :) sigue así y algún día te invitaré a japón! algún día...Nyan-Chan,te molesta que te diga así? bueno,Nyan-Chan,gracias por apoyarme desde un principio y quiero que sepas que amo tus historias,Saludos! ErzaScarlet-Sama,ya volví! Que bueno que te haya gustado,me alegra saber que casi saltas de alegría y bueno,no iba a dejar que Rin viviera con la chica cofcofreemplazocofcof de su mamá. Ahora si Comencemos!**

**DISCLAIMER:vocaloid no me pertenece ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.**

* * *

-Len,has visto mi zapato?-preguntó Rin,quien estaba buscando su zapato desde hace media hora;Rin tenía la intención de ir a comprar comida,ya que ninguno de los dios tenía intención de cocinar.

-Ya lo buscaste en la entrada?-preguntó Len,desinteresado.

-Si!-dijo Rin caminando hacia la entrada-Y déjame decirte que no es...! malditas drogas-dijo Rin lo último en murmuro ya que ahí estaba su zapato-lo encontré!

-Eres una despistada-le dijo Len en tono burlón.

-Cállate,Shota!-le contestó Rin viéndolo feo.

-Que sea la última vez que me dices Shota,maldita hentai!

-No me digas hentai!

-Es lo que eres!

-Ya no me pelearé contigo!-Rin caminó hacia la entrada-tengo tanta hambre que no quiero pelear-Rin salió de la casa y se fue a comprar la comida. Rin se subió al auto y se fue en él,ya que ese día estaba muy frío como para caminar,y todavía no usaba su licencia. Se detuvo en un semáforo y se quedó viendo desinteresada mente la calle;cuando se puso en verde avanzó y siguió su camino hacia el restaurante de comida rápida,pero como la pereza le ganó,decidió pedir por el drive-thru. Pidió la comida,se la dieron,pagó y se fue de vuelta a casa.

-Tadaima!-gritó desde la puerta.

-Bienvenida...desgraciadamente-contestó Len viéndola.

-Todavía que me tomo la molestia de ir a comprar comida.

-Ya no hagas drama y come!-se fueron a comer al kotatsu,entablaron una conversación.

-y no harás nada en todo el día?-preguntó Len-a veces me da miedo como es tu vida.

-A que te refieres con eso?

-A que no haces nada!

-Como que no hago nada?! te recuerdo que si yo no limpiara,el piso no se vería!

-De todos modos está alfombrado!

-Eres un tonto!

-Loli!

-Shota!-y una vez mas llegaron a los golpes. Rin le jaló el cabello y Len trataba de quitarla. pero tuvieron que cortar la pelea por un quejido de Rin.

-Auch! mi tobillo!-Len la soltó y Rin se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Rin! estás bien?-preguntó Len preocupado,viendo a Rin quejándose.

-Que mas da!-dijo Rin levantándose del piso-en realidad no importa! nada importa! es mas,no te importo! puedo tirarme de un edificio y tu muy feliz de la vida!-Rin se fue a su cuarto y se encerró en él. Len se fue al suyo y también se encerró.

* * *

En la noche ninguno había salido de su cuarto y ya era de día,Len estaba en el kotatsu,pero volteó a la entrada del salón donde iba entrando Rin cojeando levemente.

-Rin-Len se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá que tenían ahí-te sigue doliendo?

-Si,en la noche no paré de quejarme-comentó Rin seguido de un quejido-Ahh!

-Sabes que? no podemos estar así,te voy a llevar al hospital-Len la ayudó a subir al auto y se fueron.

-Me duele-se quejó Rin-crees que me haya fracturado algo?

-Puede ser,pero esperemos que no-llegaron al hospital y fueron rápidamente atendidos.

-Pues se trata de una torcedura,ya le pusimos vendas y estará bien en unos días,pero le recomiendo que tenga reposo y mantenga el pie elevado. Los dejaré unos minutos-Len suspiró y entró al cuarto.

-Rin...lo siento-dijo Len agachando la cabeza-no quería hacerlo a propósito.

-Len,ya te dije que no importa.

-Y sobre eso-Len se acercó y la abrazó-no vuelvas a decir que no me importas,y tampoco digas que no te quiero porque sería mentira-le besó la cabeza y volteó a verla-entendiste?-Rin asintió y Len se sentó a su lado.

-Volví-dijo el doctor entrando-ya le di las indicaciones y se pueden ir cuando quieran.

-Gracias-dijeron los rubios al unisono. Esa tarde se fueron.

-Me sentaré en el sofá-Rin,se fue al sillón con cuidado de no lastimar mas su tobillo.

-Déjame ayudarte-Len puso una almohada en la mesita de la sala y puso el pie de Rin en ella con mucho cuidado-así está bien?

Rin suspiró-Len,te dije que no te preocuparas.

-Yo fui el culpable-Len salió un momento a la cocina y volvió con una naranja-ten.

-No tengo hambre.

-pues la dejaré aquí por si acaso-Oyeron como tocaban el timbre-voy a abrir-Len fue a abrir y se encontró a un chico pelirrojo que traía un arreglo frutal.

-Hola-dijo el chico pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola-contestó Len haciendo lo mismo que el chico.

-Esto es para ustedes-le dio la canasta-son los nuevos vecinos,cierto?

-Si,pasa-el chico se quito los zapatos y sonrió,en cambio Len estaba confundido,ya había visto a ese chico antes?

-su casa es muy linda-comentó el chico.

-Gracias-respondió el rubio,pero recordó algo.

**Flash** **back**

-Oh,lo siento señorita,no fue mi intención-se disculpó el chico,fingiéndose el apenado.

-No se preocupe,estoy segura de que no fue su intención-Rin volteó a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente. Len no lo soportó más.

-Rinny,tienes frío? se ve que tienes frío-la abrazó tiernamente-mucho mejor,no?-los otros dos chicos lo vieron con molestia y se dejaron caer sus espaldas en los asientos.

-Len,estoy bien,no te preocupes-Rin se zafó de su agarre dulcemente-pero gracias por preocuparte-la película empezó y apagaron las luces.

**Fin del Flash back**

Len lo vio algo molesto pero quitó su cara rápidamente-pasemos a la sala-ambos se fueron a la sala donde estaba Rin.

-Len,quien es el?-preguntó Rin viendo al chico confundido. Entonces el chico cayó en cuenta.

**Flash back**

-Que suerte tienen esos dos chicos-habló uno pícaro-porque ese bombón de en medio no se ve todos los días.

-Si-afirmó el otro-me preguntó si estará con uno de los dos...espera-pateó levemente el asiento de Rin.

-Auch-se quejó Rin dulcemente.

-Oh,lo siento señorita,no fue mi intención-se disculpó el chico,fingiéndose el apenado.

-No se preocupe,estoy segura de que no fue su intención-Rin volteó a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente. Len no lo soportó más.

-Rinny,tienes frío? se ve que tienes frío-la abrazó tiernamente-mucho mejor,no?-los otros dos chicos lo vieron con molestia y se dejaron caer sus espaldas en los asientos.

**Fin del Flash back**

El chico solo vio muy discretamente sorprendido a ambos rubios.

-Tu eres nuestro vecino?-preguntó Rin,el chico solo asintió-es un gusto,soy Rin Kagamine-Rin le extendió la mano y el chico la tomó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Yo soy Kaoru Hitachiin,un gusto-Len vio las sonrisas de ambos y decidió interferir.

-Y yo soy Len Kagamine,su hermanastro-dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Es un gusto-contestó Kaoru,dándole la mano-no es que quiera ser chismoso,pero Rin-Chan,que le pasó a tu tobillo?

-Oh,es una torcedura,nada grave-contestó sonriendo.

-No importa que no sea algo grave,si necesitas algo,no dudes en pedirmelo.

-Gracias,pero para eso estoy yo-contestó Len sonriendo,pero lanzandole una mirada molesta a Kaoru.

-Tranquilo,Len-le pidió Rin-que te pasa hoy? estás muy raro.

-No tengo nada-contestó sin quitarle la mirada a Kaoru-y vives solo?

-Si,desde hace un año.

-Y en que casa vives?-preguntó Rin viéndolo curiosa.

-Pues vivo a lado,en la casa izquierda-contestó viéndola sonriente,uno mas que,a la vista de Len,mira raro a Rin.

-Voy a hacer chocolate caliente,ahora vuelvo-Len salió de la sala y se fue a la cocina molesto. Después de un rato salió de la cocina con tres tazas.

-Yey! chocolate!-chilló Rin alegre, Len y Kaoru vieron todo enternecidos.

-Cuidado,porque está caliente-advirtió Len,dándole la taza a Rin.

-Tendré cuidado-dijo Rin,tomando la taza.

-Rin-Chan,eres muy tierna-comentó Kaoru sonriendo dulcemente,haciendo que Rin se sonrojara.

-Gracias-murmuró Rin sonriendo.

-Es algo que todos amamos de Rin-comentó Len,sonriendo y viendo a Kaoru,el lo que quizo decir con esa mirada era "No busques problemas" a lo cual Kaoru lo entendió y bajó un poco la cabeza-Es una chica muy linda.

-De cuando acá te expresas de esa manera de mi?-preguntó Rin divertida-según yo,tu opinión de mi no es muy buena.

-Y no entiendo porque,si con lo poco que hemos convivido,me di cuenta de que eres muy especial,Rin-dijo Kaoru,sonriéndole a la chica,haciendo que otra vez se sonrojara. cuando Kaoru se fue,Rin se quedó hablando con Midori por teléfono.

-Y como has estado?-le preguntó Rin.

-Bien,solo que ya entendí porque León está tan entusiasmado con SeeU,porque la trajo tan pronto y porqué la chica ha estado tan sensible.

-Y porque es?

-Rin...SeeU está embarazada-Rin se quedó en shock,viendo hacia la nada-Rin?...Rin estás ahí?-pero nada,Rin no contestó. Rin reaccionó,colgó el teléfono y se paró rápidamente.

-Oye,a donde vas?-le preguntó Len,viéndola.

-Len-Rin suspiró-siéntate-ambos se sentaron.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Len curioso.

-Len...lo que te voy a decir es fuerte.

-Vamos Rin,dime de una vez-Len comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Lenny,SeeU está embarazada-un silencio se hizo y Len solo miraba a Rin-estás bien?

-Como que está embarazada?-a Len le bajó una lágrima-como es que esa maldita está embarazada?!-Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y él se aferró a la chica-No es justo!

-Len,tranquilo-le pidió Rin sobandole la espalda-no ganas nada con ponerte así.

-Pero es que esa chica viene y destruye toda la familia! nos aleja de él y dejaremos de importarle porque tendrá nuevo bebé! Rin,reemplazó a Lily y ahora nos reemplaza a nosotros!-Rin se quedó callada y empezó a llorar en silencio con Len.

-Len...no ganamos nada llorando-le susurró Rin en el oído. Len subió la cara y vio a Rin.

-Kaoru tiene razón...te ves muy tierna-Rin se sonrojó levemente y volvió a abrazar a Len.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre y Len fue a abrir.

-Hola,Len-dijo León viéndolo.

-Hola-contestó Len fríamente-pasa.

-Gracias-León pasó y se sentó en el sofá-y Rin?

-Está cuidando a la hija de los vecinos-contestó sin quitar su tono frío.

-Ya tienen confianza?

-Papá,habla rápido.

-Ya te dijeron que está embarazada?-preguntó León tímidamente.

-Si,y espero que estés feliz con tu nueva familia,porque al parecer el hijo de tu primera esposa no importa.

-Len...

-Y si no te importo yo,que te va a importar tu hijastra...

-Te equivocas...los quiero mucho a ambos.

-Pero que hay de SeeU?-preguntó Len,algo molesto-ella es la nueva señora...y espero que sea la definitiva-León se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada con Len atrás.

-Si me necesitan,estoy aquí para ustedes-Len se quedó callado unos momentos,ambos viéndose a los ojos.

-Papá...

-Si?

-Te pido que por favor tengas un poco de decencia y cambies tu colchón...no creo que sea correcto que Lily y tu hayan...pasado buenos momentos ahí y SeeU duerma en él-comentó algo asqueado,por lo de "buenos momentos".

-Lo haré-contestó León-adiós,Len.

-Adiós-León salió y Len se quedó viendo la puerta-León...

* * *

-No puedo creerlo que le dijiste del colchón-comentó Rin divertida,mientras le ponía mermelada a su pan tostado-fue muy raro.

-Bueno,que tan siquiera tenga algo de decencia-estaban desayunando muy tranquilamente en la cocina.

-Sabes? mi tobillo milagrosamente se curó-dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Eso es muy bueno,ya que volverás a caminar como antes-contestó Len,sonriendo. Su momento de paz fue interrumpido por el timbre.

-Está abierto!-gritó Rin,y en menos de 10 segundos,IA estaba sentados con ellos.

-Hola,linda-la saludó Len,dándole un beso en la cabeza-quieres desayunar?

-No,solo venía a despedirme,vamos a ir a Sapporo a visitar a mi abuela.

-Entonces,que tengan un buen viaje-Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla y la niña la abrazó-te portas bien.

-No hagas travesuras-Len la abrazó siendo correspondido por la niña.

-Está bien,los quiero-IA salió corriendo a la puerta-Adiós!-IA se fue y Rin se levantó de su asiento.

-Voy a mi cuarto,si me necesitas,no estoy!-Len solo rió y se fue a la sala.

* * *

En la tarde,Len estaba en su cuarto,pero Rin entró,abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Lenny! ya te he dicho lo mucho que te...?!

-Habla de una vez-pidió Len,viéndola.

-Está bien...solo te aviso que saldré.

-Con quien? Miku? Gumi? oh! con tu amigo travesti Ritsu?

-No,con kaoru-respondió Rin-me invitó a tomar un café,vuelvo mas tarde-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-Adiós!

-No,Rin,esper..!-solo se oyó la puerta principal cerrándose-que mal-a Len no le daba buena espina Kaoru,ya que ya había intentado ligarla pero no funcionó-solo espero que no se quiera propasar.

* * *

-Oye,Rin-habló Kaoru-si sabes quien soy,verdad?

-Ah? de que estás hablando?-preguntó confundida.

-Bueno..soy el chico que pateó tu asiento el otro día en el cine...de verdad no sabía que eras tan especial,lo siento.

-no te preocupes,quedó en el pasado-le dijo Rin sonriéndole-he perdonado a Len de cosas peores.

-Len siempre es tan malo contigo?-preguntó algo molesto.

-No,a veces peleamos y a veces parecemos los mejores amigos,nada mas-contestó Rin con simpleza. Cuando terminaron de hablar y tomar café,volvieron a sus casas.

-Tadaima!-gritó Rin desde la entrada.

-Bienvenida-contestó Len-no se propaso contigo,verdad?!

-Eso que?! no pasó nada!-contestó Rin divertida-el hermano celoso ataca de nuevo!

-No son celos,solo te protejo-ambos rieron y se fueron al cuarto de Len-son las 5,muy temprano la verdad. Rin,que pasó?

-Nada,hablamos y reímos solamente-contestó Rin sonriendo-porque?

-Porque el te mira raro-comentó Len molesto-te come con la mirada.

-Eso no es verdad!-respondió Rin-me mira como me miras tu!

-Eso no es cierto!-respondió Len-ojalá lo disimulara,Rin.

-Estas malinterpretando todo otra vez!

-No me inspira confianza!

-Quien eres tu para decirme con quien salir?!

-Soy tu hermanastro,me preocupo por ti!-Len la vio molesto y Rin solo lo miró sorprendida. Ambos suspiraron.

-Me da miedo de que te pase algo-murmuró Len-si te pasa algo,jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Len-Rin se acercó a él-kaoru es buena persona.

-Aún así,hay gente que no se tienta el corazón-comentó Len,poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Rin-voy a protegerte todo lo que sea posible-se acercó mas a ella-no quiero que te pase nada-se quedaron mirándose.

-Tu me protegerás?-le preguntó Rin suavemente.

-Si-murmuró Len.

Y justo después de eso.

La besó.

* * *

**Ok,es el quinto Capitulo! Todos ustedes querían mas y yo les di mas! no se a que va esto,pero el otro día me vi en el espejo,toqué mi cabello y dije "Recuerdo cuando hace dos meses era azul!" y casi lloró al ver la foto que me tomé con el cabello azul T.T Ahora,si quieren saber como es kaoru,les digo de una vez...Es Kaoru de Ouran Host Club,aquí no va salir Hikaru y por último...kaoru es sexy XD no tanto como Len,pero lo es. Gracias por leer,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gente del planeta,Holaaaaaa! Esta semana,una vez más,hay dos capítulos! (Aplausos en el fondo) Gracias,estoy en mi casa toda la semana! Gracias a los que dejaron reviews como siempre,y a los que me acaban de dejar un review nuevo,Muchísimas gracias,espero les guste y Comencemos!**

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid y el personaje mencionado de Ouran Host club no me pertenecen,sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Ellos dos seguían ahí,sin separarse,todo porque...intensificaron el beso. Por algún extraño motivo,se negaban a separarse;Len presionó levemente su lengua en el labio de la chica,pidiéndole permiso para intensificar todo,cosa que Rin no se negó y lo dejó hacer,sus lenguas se unieron en un erótico baile,y ninguno de los dos paraba. Len tomó a Rin de la cintura y la acostó en la cama,recorriéndola con las manos sin dejar de besarla. Rin lo estaba pensando...incesto? no,incesto no es porque no tienen la misma sangre,pero...son hermanastros,de alguna manera unidos y no podía...a parte de que no sentía algo como...

-Len...-habló en el segundo que Len se separó para tomar aire-De-detente,no podemos...

-Tienes razón-Len se levantó de la cama-eres tan zorra que te dejaste llevar-en ese momento,Len se calló tan rápido como habló-Rin..lo siento,yo..no quería...

-Cállate!-Rin se levantó de la cama enojada-si tan zorra te parezco no me hables,no vayas a pensar que te voy a seducir!-Rin salió del cuarto y Len detrás de ella,pero no la alcanzó y Rin entró a su cuarto,azotando la puerta.

Len golpeó la puerta-Rin,ábreme por favor!

-Lárgate porque no quiero verte,ahora si te pasaste!-habló enojada,pero la voz se le oía quebradiza-lárgate y déjame sola!-después de eso,Len oyó varios sollozos. Len se recargó en la puerta y se deslizo hasta el piso.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...

* * *

Eran las 8:00 de la noche,Len se acercó a la puerta de Rin con una bandeja de comida y tocó la puerta suavemente.

-Rinny,abre,te hice la cena-habló suavemente,pero nada,Rin no contestó-Rinny,sal de ahí...se que estás molesta pero por favor,abre...si no abres tumbaré la puerta-Esperó unos segundos y Rin abrió la puerta,Rin tenía los ojos rojos.

-No tengo hambre-contestó con la voz algo ronca-ya cené.

-Pero...no has salido de tu cuarto-comentó Len confundido.

-Pedí comida-contestó sacando su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón-me lo entregaron en la ventana.

-Que lista...Rin,podemos hablar?

-No-contestó Rin bajando la cabeza-no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar...ahora voy a dormir,estoy cansada-no le dio chance de contestar a Len,porque ya había cerrado la puerta,porque la chica no estaba sola,Kaoru estaba con ella.

-Sigo sin creerme lo que te dijo-comentó molesto-se pasó.

-Es lo mismo que dije yo-contestó Rin,dejándose caer en el futón-no se que rayos le pasa,en un momento me besa,yo le correspondo y el me dice zorra-la voz de Rin se oía quebradiza y kaoru la abrazó.

-No te preocupes princesa,verás que todo se va a solucionar.

-Gracias-Rin se reincorporó-pero aún así,voy a hacer un cambio. kaoru,esto estará así,casa nueva,vida nueva.

-Significa que comerás carne?-preguntó kaoru viéndola confundido.

-No,jamás lo haré-contestó levantándose-voy a hacer un cambio,la Rin que vez ahora cambiará. Empezaré de cero,y tu me ayudarás.

-Está bien-contestó sonriendo-me gusta verte decidida. Pero que harás?

-Cambios,desde mañana haré cosas nuevas...me ayudarás?-preguntó suplicante.

-Claro que si. Pero ya me voy-se acercó a la ventana y la miró por última vez-hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-contestó Rin sonriendo. Kaoru se fue y Rin se quedó pensativa-voy a poder...Len,las cosas van a cambiar,hermanito...

* * *

En la mañana Len estaba en pijama ,cocinando,pero Rin entró vestida y dejó su bolso en una silla.

-Buenos días-dijo Len viéndola.

-Buenos días-contestó Rin fría;Rin se acercó al refrigerador y sacó el jugo de naranja.

-Rinny-Len se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda-sigues enojada?

-Si...podrías soltarme?-Len la soltó y Rin se sentó en la mesa.

-Quieres que te haga el desayuno?-preguntó desesperado,queriendo que la rubia le hablara.

-No-Rin le dio su último trago al jugo y tomó su bolso-llegaré tarde-Oh,lo que le faltaba a Len,solo para evadirlo se largará todo el día.

-A donde vas?-preguntó algo triste.

-A pasear con Kaoru...y no pienso seducirlo.

-Rin,no es para tanto...

-Lo dices porque a ti no te dolió-Rin se apresuró a salir y cuando salió kaoru ya estaba en la puerta.

-Hola-saludó kaoru-nos vamos?

-Si-Kaoru le tomó la mano y se fueron.

* * *

Rin y Kaoru,ya habían recorrido varias tiendas,y ya traían sus bolsas de compras.

-A donde quieres ir?-le preguntó Rin sonriente.

-No lo sé,adonde quieres ir tu? venimos por ti!-Rin solo rió.

-Pero no nos concentraremos solo en mi-contestó Rin-si quieres ir a algún lugar,vamos que por mi no hay problema.

-Bueno...como ya hemos caminado mucho,te invito un café-Kaoru le tomó la mano y se la llevó a una pequeña cafetería.

-Que van a querer?-preguntó la mesera muy educadamente.

-A mi me traes un café,por favor-respondió Rin.

-Que sean dos.

-Está bien,ahora vuelvo-Rin y Kaoru se quedaron ahí conversando,hasta que un señor que vendía revistas se acercó y Rin le compró una.

-Vaya,esta gente tiene looks muy peculiares-comentó Rin sin quitar al mirada de la revista.

-Rin,y como va tu plan?-preguntó Kaoru viéndola.

-Fácil,hago cambios y demuestro que no me voy a dejar por Len...lo he aguantado 9 años de mi vida.

-Y quieres ser otra Rin,algo así como tu evolución.

-Bueno,tampoco soy un pokemón como para evolucionar,pero algo así-respondió Rin viéndolo,kaoru rió y la mesera llegó con el café.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Mira,ese vestido es lindo-comentó Kaoru,que miraba la revista con Rin-en mi opinión de hombre creo que te quedaría bien.

-Gracias-respondió Rin,para después tomar de su café-mira eso,kaoru!

-Es lindo-volteó a ver a Rin-estás pensando en...?

-Oh,si...Lo haré definitivamente-se tomaron el café,pagaron y Rin lo jaló a otro local.

* * *

Len estaba en la sala,eran las 8:30 de la noche y no había rastro de Rin. Oyó como un taxi se paraba y esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió;Len fue a ver quien era y era Rin.

-Rin! me tenías preocupado y...!-no pudo terminar por la impresión-Que le hiciste a tu cabello?!-Len le tocó el cabello,ya que Rin fue al salón y se lo pintó rosa de las puntas,y las chicas del salón se lo ondularon-Rin Kagamine,que rayos hiciste?!

-Nada del otro mundo-contestó fría-no entiendo porque te preocupas,solo es pintura.

-Si! pintura que te maltratará el cabello,tu cabello era lindo antes de esto!

-Len,es mi vida,por lo tanto es mi cabello!-contestó algo molesta-no soy una niña pequeña como para que me estés llamando la atención! ya no voy a decirte nada,voy a dejar esto en mi cuarto,ahora vuelvo para cenar-Rin se fue y Len caminó hacia la cocina. Cuando Rin bajó hicieron ramen y se sentaron a comer.

-Te voy a pedir amablemente que te despintes el cabello-habló Len,viéndola estrictamente.

-Len,no puedes mandarme,es mi cabello-contestó fría-ni te debería de importar,no te preocupes por mi.

-Me preocupo porque te quiero.

-No parece. Dime,a las personas que quieres les dices zorras? a mi no se me olvida-Rin se levantó de la mesa-ya no tengo hambre,me voy a mi cuarto-no se pudo ir porque Len la tomó del brazo-podrías soltarme?

-No hasta que hablemos-contestó Len cansado-quiero que hablemos.

-Yo no-contestó Rin-quiero dormir.

-Lo siento de verdad-dijo Len arrepentido-me duele que seas así de fría. No quiero estar enojado contigo,quiero que nos llevemos bien...Rin,podrías perdonarme?-preguntó suplicante,Rin no se resistió y lo abrazó.

-Aww,ya cállate-Rin lo apretó mas a tu cuerpo-te quiero,baka.

Len la abrazó más-y yo a ti.

* * *

-Y te pidió perdón? que bien!-comentó kaoru que estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana.

-Si,ya sé-contestó Rin-me alegra que lo haya hecho...solo quería escucharlo de sus labios-Len estaba escuchando todo,ya que iba pasando por el cuarto de Rin-Len a veces es fuerte y otra veces muy débil-Por alguna extraña razón,Len se enojó y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

-Buenos día-saludó Rin,entrando a la sala en la mañana.

-Buenos días-contestó Len fríamente.

-Que pasa? se acabaron las bananas?-preguntó Rin burlonamente.

-No,lo que pasa es que te veo desde temprano-contestó Len enojado.

-Len,que rayos te pasa?-le preguntó Rin confundida.

-Nada que te importe,zorra!

-Vas a volver a empezar con eso?!

-Es lo que eres!

-Basta ya!

-Me tienes harto!

-Y para eso querías que me mudara contigo?!

-...-

-Ves?! ya no tienes nada que decirme!

-BASTA,QUE ME TIENES HARTO! TE ODIO,ME OÍSTE?! PORQUE NO TE LARGAS Y SALES DE MI VIDA?! VETE,LÁRGATE Y NO VUELVAS!-algo se rompió dentro de Rin. Rin salió corriendo de la casa y se alejó;5 minutos después,Len se dio cuenta de su error.

-Len-habló para si mismo-eres un estúpido...

* * *

Len salió a buscarla,pero no la encontró en ningún lado.

-Rin...donde te metiste?-volteó para todos lados frustrado,pero su celular sonó,lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó-hola?!

-Eres un estúpido!-Kaoru se escuchaba muy enojado.

-Que quieres Kaoru?!

-Casi violan a Rin! Si no fuera por un par de chicos que pasaban por ahí,le hubieran desgraciado la vida! la ayudaron,pero el tipo lastimó a Rin! Estás contento ahora?!-Kaoru colgó el teléfono y no le dio chance de contestar a Len. Después su teléfono sonó otra vez.

-Hola?

-Len! Rin está en mi casa! Un tal Kaoru la trajo,y dijo que casi violan a Rin!

-Miku,ya voy para allá!-Len colgó y salió corriendo.

* * *

-Len! que bueno que llegaste!-habló Miku,viéndolo preocupado-Rin está muy mal,llegó toda moreteada de los brazos y piernas,el tipo le rasgó la blusa. Un doctor vino a verla y le dio un tranquilizante,está dormida en mi cuarto.

-Voy con ella-Len subió las escaleras y vio a Rin tranquilamente dormida en la cama de Miku,y Kaoru estaba sentado a su lado.

-Como está?-preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé-contestó kaoru sarcástico-y si la atentaron,Rin no se le insinuó...no dudaría que si piensas que Rin se le insinuó,si no te dolió decirle zorra.

-Basta-contestó Len viéndolo enojado;cortaron su pelea porque Rin despertó.

-mm...donde estoy?-preguntó confundida-Kaoru,donde estamos? dime que no me hicieron nada!

-Tranquila-Kaoru la recostó en la cama-por suerte el tipo no te hizo nada,estamos en casa de Miku.

-Rin!-Miku la abrazó-todo está bien.

-Gracias,Miku-Rin la abrazó fuerte.

* * *

-Crees que me odie?-Len y Miku estaban en la sala de la casa de Miku.

-Puede ser-contestó Miku,jugando con la orilla de su taza de café-no debiste gritarle eso.

-Ya sé...voy a hablar con ella-Len se levantó y subió las escaleras,pero se detuvo en la puerta para escuchar la platica de Rin y Kaoru.

-Que bueno que no te hicieron nada-comentó Kaoru,acariciándole el cabello-a todos nos preocupó.

-Al que tal vez no le importe es a Len-Comentó Rin con la voz quebradiza-estoy harta...quisiera que una vez en su vida dejará de pensar en si mismo y se de cuenta de lo que estoy sufriendo.

-Rinny-Kaoru la abrazó

-Si te soy sincera,no he superado la muerte de mi madre,estoy aterrada porque intentaron abusar de mi,me siento deprimida porque el sin vergüenza de León ya cambió a mi mamá...y para colmo Len me besa,yo le correspondo,me grita zorra y estoy confundida.

-Confundida? de que?

-De lo que siento-contestó llorando-no se que rayos siento. No estoy bien,Kaoru!-Kaoru la abrazó fuertemente y Len quería llorar-no puedo hablar de esto con Len,porque seamos honestos,no le importará,se reirá de mi y solo me haré mas daño...en estos momentos,el alcohol sería una buena solución-Len estaba llorando detrás de la puerta,no lo resistió y bajó a la sala con Miku.

-Que paso?-preguntó Miku confundida.

-Miku...soy la peor persona del mundo.

* * *

Después de 2 días,Rin volvió a su casa.

-Tienes hambre?-le preguntó Len nerviosamente,no habían hablado nada desde su pelea.

-No-contestó Rin secamente-quiero estar sola-Rin se fue a su cuarto y se acostó. Pasaron dos horas,y Len fue al cuarto de Rin,donde la rubia estaba llorando.

-Rinny-Len se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos-quieres hablar? quieres decirme que te pasa?-Rin volteó a verlo y bajó su cabeza.

-Len...no quiero esto-contestó fríamente-quiero irme...Len,quiero volver a París-a Len le salió una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo-quiero ser feliz,quiero vivir tranquila...no quiero estar aquí,sabiendo que me odias,que tu mismo dijiste que me largara y que te tengo harto-Rin empezó a llorar al igual que Len-Perdón si te molesté,si te causé algún daño,aunque me odias,quiero que seas feliz y para que seas feliz,me tengo que ir-Rin se levantó de su cama y sacó una maleta ya hecha debajo de ésta-ya compré el boleto y no hay vuelta atrás-salió de la habitación y se fue a la entrada,con Len atrás de ella-Len...ojalá seas feliz-Rin salió de la casa y ya había un taxi afuera de ésta. Subió a él y se fue,dejando a Len llorando en la entrada de la casa.

_"Rin,era mentira,te quiero...y creo que mas de la cuenta"_

* * *

**OH SI! ya está este capitulo,ojalá les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de la próxima semana. Los amo,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras!**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**He vuelto con el capítulo siete! espero entiendan,solo llegaré al capítulo 10,ya que jamás tuve planeado que fuera de mas capítulos;y si no me creen,pregúntenle a mi Onee-Chan Momi Kagamine!**

**Pero bueno,vayan por la botana y Comencemos! **

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.**

* * *

Len justo después de ver ir al taxi,y pensar lo que pensó,actuó rápidamente antes de que fuera mas tarde.

-Que piensa,que no tengo prisa?!-preguntó desesperado-señor,la chica de mi vida se está alejando!

-No puedo exceder el límite de velocidad!-habló el taxista,enojado-y si tanto le molesta,bájese y punto!-Len obedeció y bajó del taxi para después salir corriendo. Pero para su suerte vio a Kaito en su auto.

-Kaito!-Len llamó su atención y Kaito se puso en la orilla-me llevas al aeropuerto?

-Saldrás de la ciudad?

-No,quiero evitar que Rin salga de la ciudad!

-Es por Rin?! Yo te ayudo!-Len se subió al auto y ambos se fueron rápidamente al aeropuerto. Entraron al aeropuerto y Kaito dejó a Len en la entrada.

-Voy a estacionarme!-Kaito se fue,y Len entró corriendo al aeropuerto. Se quedó viendo a todos lados,esperando ver a la rubia mas no la encontró. El chico corrió y se acercó a una taquilla de boletos.

-Señorita! tiene que ayudarme!-Habló desesperado y rápidamente.

-En que le puedo ayudar?-preguntó la chica tranquilamente.

-Ha salido algún vuelo a París?-la chica vio en sus registros y volteó a ver a Len sonriendo.

-Si,acaba de salir un vuelo hace..5 minutos.

-Y de casualidad en ese avión iba una señorita llamada Rin Kagamine?

-Señor,lo siento,pero no puedo darle esa información.

-Señorita,es de vida o muerte,no puedo dejar que se vaya!

-Vamos,dígale,que le cuesta?!-una señora que estaba atrás de Len,se metió en la conversación.

-Es que no puedo!

-Dígale!-habló otro señor-que no ve que el chico está desesperado?!

La chica vio a Len que la miraba suplicante-está bien-todos celebraron y la empleada vio los registros-no,no va en ese avión.

-Len!-todos voltearon a ver a Kaito-Rin va por ese pasillo!-no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Len,mas mucha gente que estaba detrás de él,corrieron a la dirección que apuntaba Kaito,y si,justo por ese pasillo,Rin iba con su maleta. Len corrió hacia donde estaba Rin,seguido de las personas de la fila,y gente que por alguna extraña razón se fue pegando a la multitud.

-Señores,no pueden pasar de aquí-dos guardias los detuvieron.

-Señores,por favor...Rin!-Para la suerte de Len Rin volteó hacia donde estaba.

-Len?-preguntó para si misma. Len logró quitar a los guardias y dio varios pasos hacia en frente-Que haces aquí?

-Vengo por ti-varios "awww" se escucharon de parte de la multitud-no puedes dejarme!

-pero,tu dijiste que..!

-Si,ya se lo que dije! pero te quiero aquí en Tokio conmigo-Rin lo miró con los ojos vidriosos-no quiero que te vayas...no quiero que me odies..quiero que estés aquí conmigo. Te prometo ser mejor persona,voy a cambiar y solo por ti,porque aunque no lo creas,te quiero,Rin-Rin empezó a llorar silenciosamente-Quiero que estés aquí conmigo. Rinny,podrías perdonarme?-todos hicieron un "awww" mucho mas largo. Rin se le quedó viendo y solo corrió hacia la dirección de Len,siendo envuelta en los brazos del chico,las demás personas estaban llorando de felicidad,hasta los guardias lloraron-te quedarás conmigo?-Rin asintió y lo apretó mas contra si misma-te quiero Rin.

-Yo también te quiero-habló Rin con la voz quebradiza-quieres volver a casa?

-Si-Len le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se fueron a casa.

* * *

-Ten tu café-Len le dio la taza a Rin,y se sentó en el kotatsu con ella-cuidado,está caliente.

-Len,lo que dijiste es verdad?-preguntó Rin tímidamente.

-Que cosa?

-Que cambiarás-respondió Rin,para después tomar de su café-si tu lo haces,te prometo cambiar también.

Len sonrió y se acercó a Rin-solo quiero que nos llevemos bien,sin peleas ni berrinches,quiero que todo esté bien.

-Yo también quiero eso-contestó Rin sonriendo tímidamente-otra cosa:que ya no haya mas secretos entre nosotros.

-Me parece perfecto-respondió Len,rodeándola con su brazo derecho,quedando ella sentada en su regazo-y lo tenemos que cumplir...así que cuéntamelo todo.

-A que te refieres?-preguntó Rin confundida.

-Que te escuché hablar con Kaoru y le dijiste que no superaste la muerte de Lily,que estás aterrada por el intento de abusar de ti,de que el sin vergüenza de mi papá ya cambió a Lily y que...estabas confundida por nuestro beso. Así que cuéntame que te pasa.

-Rin suspiró-Dime que te cuento de todo eso.

-Bueno,-empezó Len viendo a la rubia,mientras la rodeaba también con su brazo izquierdo-cuéntame,como te sientes por la muerte de Lily.

-Pues,duele-empezó la rubia viendo el piso-es doloroso saber que la persona que me crió haya muerto tan repentinamente.

-Rinny,por algo pasan las cosas,sabes? siempre hay que ver el lado positivo.

-Y según tu,cual es el lado positivo?

-Que te tengo aquí-contestó,para después abrazarla con un poco mas de fuerza.

Rin suspiró y lo vio-Luego el tipo que intentó abusar de mi...

-Ese tipo no tiene corazón-comentó Len,algo molesto porque recordó que el tipo que intentó lastimar a Rin,sigue por ahí-mientras me tengas aquí,no dejaré que te pase nada-Rin sonrió conmovida y besó la mejilla del chico-y que hay de mi padre?

-Entenderás que no quiero verlo?-preguntó Rin viendo el piso,con un tono algo molesto.

-Claro que te entiendo-contestó Len,tomando el mentón de la chica para que ésta subiera la mirada-no le hablarás?

-Por el momento no quiero saber nada de él..

-No te preocupes,no eres la única-Len la apretó mas contra él,pero sin hacerle daño.

-Y-Rin se sonrojó,y lo miró a los ojos-el beso que nos dimos...que dejó algo confundida.

-Confundida? porque?-preguntó Len,sin quitar la mirada de los orbes azules de la chica.

-Porque...me sentí rara-contestó Rin,casi en susurro.

-Y que tan rara te sentiste?

-Mucho.

Ya no era necesario hablar,solo susurrar ya que con la cercanía que tenían,era lo único que podían hacer.

-Crees poder describirlo?

-No-respondió Rin,viendo los labios del chico y después los ojos del mismo.

-Entonces...creo que tendré que hacerte recordar-después de eso,la besó dulcemente,Rin rodeó el cuello de Len con sus brazos,Len posó su lengua en los labios de Rin y Rin abrió levemente la boca,empezaron a intensificar el beso hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Se separaron y se vieron sonrojados.

-Y..como..te sentiste?-preguntó Len jadeando,ya que todavía no se recuperaba.

-Pues..sentí lo mismo-respondió Rin ya mejor-sentí algo raro...

-Yo también sentí algo raro-contestó Len sonriendo,para después tomar las manos de Rin-Pero yo si se que es...

-Y que es?-preguntó Rin viéndolo.

-Rin..te quiero,pero no como hermanastra-Len le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Lenny...También te quiero-contestó Rin,para después abrazarlo y darle otro beso en los labios...

* * *

Después de estar juntos un rato,cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir,en la mañana,Len estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días-saludó Rin,entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días-contestó Len,sonriendo-dormiste bien?

-Si-contestó Rin,asomándose a la estufa-que cocinas?

-Pues decidí hacer hot cakes-respondió el chico viéndola-tu cabello ya es rubio otra vez...

-Si,decidí despintarlo-respondió Rin sonriendo-así que anoche me dormí algo tarde.

-No hagas eso-dijo Len mirándola en modo de regaño.

-Solo una noche-respondió Rin,sonriendo-se te quema el hot cake.

-Rayos!-Rin rió levemente y Len sacó el hot cake del sartén-se quemó un poco.

-Ese es tuyo-comentó Rin,sacandole la lengua,Len se la sacó también y se sentaron a desayunar.

-Itadakimasu!-dijeron ambos al unisono para después comer.

-Len la haces de cocinero!

-Gracias-respondió Len sonriendo-que bueno que te gustó-siguieron conversando y bromeando.

* * *

En la tarde,el matrimonio Kasane fue a visitarlos.

-Y Rin,como van con la nueva casa?-preguntó Teto,viendo a la chica.

-Bien,tuvimos problemas al principio pero estamos bien.

-Que bueno-comentó Ted.

-Aquí está el café-Len iba entrando a la sala con el café-aquí tienen.

-Gracias-dijeron los kasane,tomando las tazas.

-Rin,ten tu café-Len se sentó a lado de Rin y le dio su café.

-Gracias-contestó Rin,para después darse un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ohhhh,no que eran hermanastros?-preguntó Ted pícaramente.

Ambos rubios se sonrojaron-Algo cambió-contestó Len,bajando la mirada.

-Se ven lindos juntos-comentó Teto-no recuerdan que los confundimos como pareja?

-Cierto-respondió Rin sonriendo-esperamos que funcione.

-Va a funcionar-aseguró Ted,poniendo la mano en el hombro de Rin-nosotros ya nos vamos..

-Los acompañamos a la puerta-dijo Len,levantándose de su asiento junto con Rin. Teto y Ted se fueron y Rin y Len se quedaron en su casa.

-Rinny,deberíamos salir-comentó Len,abrazándola por la espalda.

-A donde quieres ir?-preguntó Rin,caminando hacia la sala,aún siendo abrazada por Len.

-A pasear,pero no como hermanastros,sino como novios-Len la tumbó en el sofá poniéndose arriba de ella-quieres ir?

-Estaría bien-contestó Rin,para después recibir un beso de parte del chico-son muchos besos,no crees?

-Si,pero digamos que te estoy cobrando los besos que jamás te di en la mejilla cuando estábamos pequeños.

-Pero no me los estas dando en la mejilla-comentó Rin con aire divertida.

-Que más da. Entonces vamos?

Rin suspiró y lo vio sonriendo.

-Vamos..

* * *

En la tarde se fueron al centro comercial,estaban caminando por ahí,riendo y jugando.

-Se me antoja algo dulce-comentó Rin-quieres ir por un helado?

-Si-contestó Len tomándola de la mano;se fueron a comprar un helado para los dos:compraron un banana split. Se fueron a una mesa y se sentaron a comer el banana split.

-Está muy bueno-dijo Rin para después meter la cuchara en su boca.

-Se me olvidaba que no eras muy amante de comer bananas-comentó Len viéndola;siguieron comiendo hasta que a Len se le ocurrió algo-Rin,me das banana split?-Rin entendió el mensaje y tomó una cuchara y le dio a Len en la boca;Len tomó la otra cuchara y le dio a Rin.

-Te ves muy linda-Len se acercó a Rin y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-contestó Rin sonrojándose. Len volteó por unos momentos hacia en frente,donde estaban dos chicos comiéndose con la mirada a Rin,cosa que le molestó a Len;Rin volteó a ver Len y lo vio algo molesto.

-Len,pasa algo?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

Len volteó a verla-Es que esos tipos no dejan de verte-murmuró solo para que la rubia lo escuchara.

-Tienes celos?-preguntó Rin divertida.

Len se sonrojó-N-no,pero me molesta un poco.

-Porque son celos-respondió Rin divertida,Rin se acercó a Len y puso su mano en la mejilla del chico-tranquilízate.

Len sonrió-Te ves muy tierna-Len le dio un beso en los labios-te quiero.

-Yo a ti-contestó Rin sonriendo. Se levantaron de sus asientos,Len la tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando.

-Mira!-Rin vio un pequeño peluche,era un panda pequeño,pero estaba en una máquina de peluches.

-Te gusta?-preguntó Len sonriendo,la chica asintió emocionada y Len metió una moneda en la maquina.

* * *

-Len,olvídalo-Rin estaba recargada en la máquina con los brazos cruzados,ya cansada de esperar,Len llevaba como 10 intentos fallidos.

-Espera-contestó Len poniéndose enfrente de Rin-este es el último intento-Len le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a poner su atención en la máquina. Rin suspiró cansada,Len había dicho en el quinto intento que ese sería el último,y el siguiente también,y el siguiente,y el siguiente.

-Fallé-dijo Len chocando su frente contra el cristal de la máquina-lo siento,Rin.

-No pasa nada-contestó la rubia-déjame intentarlo a mi-Rin sacó una moneda y la metió en la máquina,movió la palanca un poco a la izquierda,un poco y un poco al centro.

-Lo saqué-chilló la rubia,tomando su peluche.

-Pero lo sacaste a la primera!

-Lo sé-chilló Rin emocionada-aún así agradezco tu intento-le dio un beso en la mejilla a Len y se fueron a casa...

* * *

En la mañana,despertaron y se fueron a la cocina.

-Puedes sacar el jugo,por favor?

-Ten el jugo,Rin-Len le dio el jugo y Rin se sirvió en un vaso-me das 2000 yens?

-Por que?-preguntó la rubia.

-Porque eso gasté ayer en la máquina-Rin rió levemente y dejó el vaso en el lava trastes.

-Aún así,me pareció un lindo gesto-contestó Rin,sonriendo divertida.

-Pero no saliste del centro comercial sin tu panda-Len se acercó a Rin y la sujeto de la cintura.

-Buen punto,pero fue porque yo lo saqué-Rin le sacó la lengua y Len negó con la cabeza.

-Aún así me vengaré después-Len levantó a Rin y la sentó aún lado del lava trastes,y la besó;Rin pasó sus manos por el cuello de Len y Len puso sus manos en la cintura de Rin.

-Rin,Len,que están haciendo?!-preguntó Midori sorprendida,Rin y Len se separaron y se quedaron viendo a Midori sorprendidos...

* * *

**Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo,este capítulo va para todos los que comen mantecadas XD y bueno,eso es todo por hoy,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Chau!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Personas del planeta! como están,que han hecho? el día de hoy,como verán hay otro capítulo y bueno,vamos a empezar!**

**Traigan se la botana porque Comenzamos!**

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.**

* * *

Rin y Len seguían viendo a Midori sorprendidos.

-Y bien?-preguntó Midori,sin quitarles la mirada de encima-respondan!

-Que quieres que te digamos?-preguntó Len,que estaba ayudando a Rin a bajar de la barra.

-Primero que nada,voy a hacer café-Midori se acercó y Rin y Len la miraban-vayan al kotatsu-Rin y Len se fueron al kotatsu y Midori se quedó haciendo café.

* * *

-Ahora si-Midori se sentó con ellos en el kotatsu y les dio café-me explicarán?

Len miró a Rin y ella asintió.

-Pues,resulta que nos queremos-contestó Len bajando la mirada-y no como hermanastros.

-Desde cuando?-preguntó Midori,para después tomar del café.

-Desde hace dos días.

Midori puso la taza en la mesita y suspiró-Felicidades!-Rin y Len se le quedaron viendo confundidos-espero que funcione.

-Pero,no te molesta?-preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Debería? escuchen,no está mal,no llevan la misma sangre,y aunque así fuera,yo los apoyaría. Ademas,yo ya lo suponía...

-Suponer que?-preguntó Len confundido.

-Que en algún momento esto pasaría..Len,tu aunque no lo admitieras,no te gustaba cuando Rin llevaba muchachos a la casa,ya fuera por tarea o para pasar el rato,y yo me daba cuenta por como lo mirabas,además se notaba a leguas. Y tu,Rin,odiabas cuando Len llevaba niñas a la casa,o cuando estaban en el parque y otras niñas jugaban con él,porque no te ponía atención. Era obvio que esto pasaría. Además,yo una vez vi a Len espiándote mientras te cambiabas-Rin miró feo a Len y el chico rió nerviosamente-cuando dijeron que se mudarían juntos,pensé que sería el momento perfecto para que se dieran cuenta de todo y por eso acepté enseguida. Esas miradas llenas de dulzura eran algo más,aunque ustedes no se dieran cuenta. El día que vinimos a ver la casa los vi tan emocionados,y como murmuraban cosas entre si,las mirabas que compartían y esas sonrisas,me hicieron creer por un momento que eran pareja. Si se aman,está bien..yo siempre los voy a apoyar-Midori se acercó a ellos y los abrazó-los quiero muchísimo.

-Rin y Len correspondieron el abrazo y después de unos minutos se separaron.

-Y a que viniste Midori?-preguntó Len-te vi entrar con una maleta.

-Están fumigando la casa y quería saber si me puedo quedar con ustedes por dos días.

-Claro que si Midori!-respondió Rin,sonriendo-sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa.

-Bien! muchas gracias-siguieron hablando y riendo.

* * *

En la tarde,estaban los tres cocinando.

-Cuanto le falta al pollo?-preguntó Midori,ya que había dejado a Len a cargo de el pollo.

-Va muy bien-respondió el chico-llevo el don en la sangre.

-Si,lo que tu digas-respondió Rin sarcástica.

-En serio! ven a ver ese hermoso color que está tomando-Rin se asomó y luego lo miró.

-Lo volteaste,verdad?

-Rayos!-Len volteó el pollo pero para su suerte no se quemó-está bien!

Rin se rió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-sigue así.

-Rin,como van las verduras?-preguntó Midori,asomándose al sartén.

-Van bien! se están cociendo muy bien-Rin fue a mover las verduras.

-El arroz ya casi está-Midori vió la pequeña olla eléctrica especial para el arroz-está listo!

-También el pollo.

-Y las verduras.

-Entonces vamos a servirnos-se sirvieron la comida que era pollo teriyaki arriba de repollo y zanahorias,que estaban arriba del arroz,con salsa china.

-Se ve delicioso y huele delicioso-comentó Rin,sonriendo.

-Itadakimasu-dijeron los tres al unisono y se pusieron a comer.

-Está delicioso! sin duda cocinamos bien juntos-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Y el vecindario es tranquilo-Midori quería empezar una conversación.

-Si,es un muy bonito lugar-contestó Rin-no hay problemas.

-Me alegro-contestó Midori-y ya se llevan con los vecinos?

-Solo con los de a lado-respondió Len-y un chico llamado kaoru.

-Y Rin,has hablado con tu padre?

-No,solo una vez-contestó la chica,para después tomar de su té.

-Rin,tu padre está en la ciudad?-preguntó Len,viéndola curioso.

-Si,se había mudado a Corea,pero volvió a Japón.

-Oh.

-Bueno,ya terminamos así que a lavar los platos-Midori se levantó se la silla-y lavó sus platos al igual que Rin y Len.

* * *

En la noche,estaban viendo televisión hasta que decidieron dormir.

-Entonces,como vamos a dormir?-preguntó Midori viendo a los rubios.

Len tomó la mano de Rin-Pues,yo digo que duermas en mi cuarto y yo duermo con Rin.

-Ah,no,eso si que no!-dijo Midori,tomando la otra mano de Rin,y la jaló haciendo que se soltara de Len,y Midori la atrajo a su lado-no pienso dejar que duermas con ella!

Len entendió y se sonrojó-Midori,no haremos nada malo!

-No me importa-contestó Midori-Rin todavía está joven como para salir con su domingo 7. Mejor,Rin y yo dormimos juntas,fin de la discusión.

-Midori!-chilló Len.

Rin solo se rió de la escena.

-No,ya dije que dormirá conmigo-Midori y Rin se fueron al cuarto de la rubia y Len se fue al suyo.

* * *

En la mañana Len se despertó y se fue a la sala,y Rin estaba ahí sentada,viendo una revista.

-Buenos días-saludó Len con una sonrisa,sentándose a un lado de la rubia.

-Buenos días-contestó Rin para después darle un beso en los labios-dormiste bien?

-Si,pero hubieras dormido mejor si hubieras dormido conmigo-contestó haciendo un puchero,fingiendo estar enojado.

-Midori piensa que te quieres propasar.

-Pero no sería sin tu consentimiento-contestó poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Algún día comprenderá-estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que entró Midori.

-Buenos días-saludó algo adormilada.

-Buenos días-contestaron los rubios sonriendo.

-No se me olvida lo de anoche pervertido-Midori caminó hacia la cocina y Rin y Len se rieron.

-Te va a tachar de pervertido por siempre-dijo Rin divertida.

-Yo me lo busqué-contestó Len sonriendo-pero no me importa-se fueron con Midori y desayunaron.

* * *

En la tarde Len se acercó a Rin,que estaba sentada en el kotatsu y la tomó de la mano.

-Rinny,quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-habló Len en el oído de la chica.

-A donde?-preguntó la chica volteando a verlo.

-A visitar a alguien-Rin asintió y ya estaban en la puerta.

-Len,ya se van?-preguntó Midori,saliendo de la sala,y Len asintió-no se tarden.

Ambos rubios se fueron y tomaron su camino.

* * *

-Len donde estamos?-preguntó la rubia confundida.

-Ya lo verás-Len tocó el timbre y abrió Miriam.

-Rin,Len,hola!-saludó alegremente la anciana.

-Hola-contestaron ambos rubios.

-Len,me trajiste a casa de mi papá y mi abuela?-Len asintió sonriendo.

-Está Kiyoteru?-preguntó Len sonriendo.

-Claro! pasen-los rubios pasaron y Miriam los pasó a la sala,justo donde estaba Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru volteó a verlos.

-Hola-dijo levantándose de su asiento,para abrazar a Rin.

-Hola-dijeron ambos rubios al unisono.

-Que hacen aquí Rinny?-preguntó Kiyoteru,sonriendole a la chica.

-No lo sé,pregúntaselo a Len-Kiyoteru volteó a verlo y Len se acercó a él.

-Dime,Allen,que pasa?-preguntó Kiyoteru,viéndolo tranquilamente,mas Len lo veía nervioso,aunque kiyoteru esté tranquilo se ve intimidante.

-Señor Hiyama...quiero pedirle permiso para ser el novio de Rin-Rin lo miró sorprendida al igual que Kiyoteru y Miriam.

-Que?-preguntó sorprendido y algo celoso-son hermanastros.

-Pero señor,a mi me da igual,y quiero ser yo el que haga feliz a su hija-Rin lo miró conmovida igual que Miriam-me da su permiso para salir con Rin?-Kiyoteru parpadeó varias veces y lo miró detenidamente-se que usted yyo tuvimos problemas al principio,pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Que dice?

kiyoteru volteó a ver a Rin y volteó a ver a Len y le sonrió-Si,Len,tienen mi consentimiento-Len sonrió,y Rin se acercó a abrazar a su papá.

-Ay,no sabes cuanto te quiero!

-Pero no lo vayas a querer mas que a mi,ok?-dijo Kiyoteru,fingiendo molestia.

-Los voy a querer igual-contestó Rin sonriendo-Los amo a los dos!-Len se acercó y fue abrazado también.

-Entonces-Kiyoteru se separó y vio a Len-cuida a mi hija,si?

-Claro que si-contestó Len sonriendo.

-No la lastimes,por favor.

-Claro que no-dijo Len,abrazando a Rin-la quiero mucho.

Kiyoteru le tendió la mano a Len-confío en ti-Len sonrió y aceptó su mano.

* * *

-Entonces dijo que si? que bien!-Chilló Midori,que estaba sentada con los rubios en la sala,todos en pijama.

-Si! dijo que confiaba en Len-chilló Rin emocionada.

-Y no le voy a fallar-dijo Len abrazando a la chica-no pienso herirte,Linda-ambos rubios se abrazaron.

-Aww que lindos-Chilló Midori-se ven bien juntos. Pero ya,todos a dormir-Rin y Len la miraron suplicantes-prometen no hacer nada malo?-ambos rubios asintieron-bien! duerman juntos!

Midori se fue al cuarto de Rin y Rin y Len se fueron al cuarto de Len.

-Ya tengo sueño-dijo Rin para después bostezar.

-Vamos a dormir entonces-Len se acostó junto con Rin y la abrazó-buenas noches.

Rin hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico-buenas noches-y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Lo sé,muy corto,pero aquí está! trataré de subir muy pronto el próximo capitulo y bueno,ojalá les haya gustado. Dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Chau!**


End file.
